Hawke: The Machine
by Serenity LeVasseur
Summary: A series of 28 shorts combining Dragon Age and Florence and The Machine. Four timelines, several pairings, all the romantic drama you can handle, and some very fun characters. Rated M for sex, language, and dark plots.
1. Introduction

Hello fangirls, fanboys, and readers everywhere!

Let me begin by saying thanks for the click! And now, a few disclaimers.

This 'story' is actually a collection of **28 shorts** based around **DA:2** (but includes some DA:O characters and references), and it is inspired by the work of the musical group **Florence + the Machine**. Each short incorporates the lyrics and tone of a song, bringing two of my favorite things together in what I hope is perfect harmony.

Obviously, I don't own the Dragon Age series or the artists in question.

These shorts involve four timelines and several pairings (F/F, M/M, and F/M). So, here's how this is going to work.

At the top of each short/chapter, you will find four things:

**Pairing [timeline number 1-4]**

**Time (DA:O, DA:2 Act ?, etc.)**

**Point of View (unless noted elsewhere)**

**Song Title**

This should keep things from getting too confusing, while maintaining some chronological flow.

Fair warning:** this entire story is rated M**. There is some sexual content, but this rating is based mostly upon the dark nature of some parts of the individual plots, as well as graphic language. I will include a warning at the introduction of any especially distressing plots.

For every happy moment, there is an unhappy one to follow. But, hey, such is life.

I will be posting these in bursts, so if you don't see an update for a while, fret not. Once I am completely satisfied with a particular timeline, I will post it.

Much love, Serenity.


	2. Dog Days are Over

**(Rogue) Artemis Hawke [1]**

DA:2 Beginning of Act 1 - Leaving Lothering

Third Person

**Dog Days are Over**

* * *

Artemis Hawke knew that Central Fereldan was a lost cause. She and Carver had fled for their lives from the slaughter at Ostagar, but the hordes were moving ever more rapidly, and their home would be next. Normally a deserter would be found hiding around corners, under beds, or at their local tavern, drinking until they forgot. But they didn't have time for that now. They only knew one thing for certain; the darkspawn were coming and that they had better run.

They traveled as fast as their legs could carry them and they quickly arrived in Lothering. They ran fast for their mother, their sister, and their selves. As they entered their childhood home, they came upon their aging mother. She rushed toward them, looking as if she was seeing ghosts risen from the grave.

"Artemis? Carver? What are you doing here? We got word that Ostagar was a bloodbath!" Leandra shook her head in disbelief, touching Carver's arms and her daughter's crimson hair, ensuring they were real.

"No time to explain, mother. The King is dead. Loghain betrayed us all. Our men all lay dead or dying. The darkspawn horde is advancing, and they will be here within a day." Missy informed her breathlessly, her cheeks flushed from adrenaline. She turned to her other sibling. "Carver, help her pack essentials. I'm going to go find Bethany." Her brother nodded and led their mother to her bedroom. Artemis searched the house unsuccessfully, and then she ran to the one place her apostate sister could be found: the woods outside the village. It was her favorite place to practice magic away from prying eyes and Malcolm, their father, honed her skills there. When he died years prior, she picked up his staff and taught herself all that she could. But as Artemis approached the clearing, she realized Bethany was not alone.

She was sitting on a fallen tree, talking to some female elf. "Beth! Come now!" She called from the tree-line. Her younger sister broke off her kiss with the Dalish huntress and looked back.

"Artemis? You're alive!" She jumped up from the log and hugged her sibling with all of her strength.

The elder squeezed Bethany with bone-crushing force, thanking the Maker that she was alive to do so. But before long, she was pushing her sister back by the shoulders. "We have to go. We lost the battle, and the Blight is headed this way." Artemis said with fear in her heart, a fact made obvious by the panic in her bright blue eyes.

"I know… I… Can I say goodbye?" She tilted her head toward her friend. Hawke nodded and leaned against a tree, facing away to give Bethany the semblance of privacy. If the Archdemon could be killed with kisses, the younger Hawke would be the Hero of Fereldan. But after tears, hugs, and muttered goodbyes, the sisters returned home. Leandra was at the kitchen table, trying to pack far more than essentials, and Carver looked pissed.

"Mother, you can't carry any of that with you if you want to survive. No mementos, no pictures, no gifts of love. Take small valuables, food, and get as much water as you can. We'll have to run fast, and we can't turn back for anything. If you can't take it with you, and you don't want the darkspawn to have it, burn it. Understood?" Carver emptied the bag his mother had packed and repacked it to be much smaller, then buried anything valuable that they couldn't carry behind the house. They gathered what they could as Artemis ran to the rest of the village, warning everyone to run. Many refused, figuring they could fight off darkspawn. But Hawke knew that was false hope. She had seen men torn limb from limb, disemboweled, beheaded, and worse. Even the great Cailan was butchered at Ostagar. No simple farmer stood a chance against that kind of determined evil.

When she ran back to the house, everyone was packed. She took one last sweep around the house, just to be sure. She flipped her mattress over and grabbed a small coin pouch. It wasn't much, but it would have to suffice. They had no time to mourn and they immediately fled. By the time they had made it a few miles uphill of the village, they could spot fires below. Obviously the one-day estimate was far too forgiving. Without more than silent prayers, they continued to move.

It wasn't long before they ran into darkspawn.

Bethany laid down fire, blocking their flanks, and her siblings took care of each beast one-by-one. Carver was good with a greatsword, but Artemis preferred daggers or a bow. In the time it took her younger brother to kill one hurlock, she could kill two with deathly precision. They continued up the hill, killing and looting what they could carry, while Bethany kept their mother protected. During a break, they discussed their options. They were running for their lives, but they didn't know where. That's when Leandra brought up their relatives in Kirkwall. Artemis could care less about an estate, wealth, power, or any of the things that came with nobility. But if it kept her family safe, she would go to the ends of the earth.

As they came around a ridge, they bumped into a couple. A red haired woman and a templar were fighting off a dozen or so hurlocks, and they didn't seem to be doing well. Hawke and Carver helped fight them off. The templar was wounded and the woman was helping him up.

"Apostate! Keep your distance." The man could hardly stand, but there was conviction in his voice.

Bethany shook her head and sighed. "Well, the Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn and now a templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering!"

"The spawn are clear in their intent, but the mage is always unknown. The order dictates…" Wesley could barely get the words out, let alone back them up. After all, where was his order? Probably halfway to the Void.

His wife seemed frustrated. "Wesley…" She hissed from his side. She was the one carrying his weapon and shield. The eldest Hawke wanted to laugh at the dynamic.

"That woman is an apostate. The order dictates-" Artemis stepped forward, bound to kill him if he tried anything foolish in regards to her younger sister.

"Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands." The redhead compelled him. He processed his wife's words for a moment before nodding his head.

"Of course." He stepped back, clutching his sword arm.

"I am Aveline Vallen, this is my husband Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we're safe from the horde." They took a minute to make a plan. Aveline would fight in her husband's stead, keeping him safe. That's when Wesley informed them that the north was cut off. That left only the Kocari Wilds to the south. It wasn't much of an option, but it was preferable to certain death where they stood. They continued to fight off darkspawn on their path. Artemis found herself impressed by this Aveline's skill with a sword, as she plowed fearlessly through the forsaken beasts. Soon they made it to a clearing of sorts, and took care of some straggling hurlocks. They thought they were safe for a moment. It didn't last. They made it up a small hill, then encountered an ogre.

It charged directly at them and Carver foolishly charged right back. He should have known better than that. Before anyone could stop him, the ogre picked him up and pummeled him into the ground. Leandra ran to him as the others fought off the beast. As if on cue, more hurlocks arrived. Bethany continued to hurl fire. Aveline fought with shield and sword against the ogre. Hawke was left to the small spawn. With Wesley's sword to the heart, the large beast finally fell. The last hurlocks were easy pickings between the three of them and with the area clear momentarily, they went to check on Carver. His body was limp and Leandra lay over him, trying desperately to wake him up. He was struck to the dirt from a great height. Artemis knew with one look that he was dead. His eyes were empty, his skin pale, and his soul had met the Maker. There was nothing they could do for him. Their mother begged and pleaded and angered herself at the oldest sister, but it was over. Carver was gone.

"The Blight took our home, our village, and everything we had. And when that wasn't enough, it took what we had left. It took Carver." The woman cried inconsolably. But Hawke knew that they couldn't stay to mourn, let alone bury her brother. Wesley blessed him to the Maker's side. It was the best they could do. But as they turned to leave, they were quickly surrounded by another group of darkspawn. They came from every angle, overwhelming the party.

But a noise was heard from atop the ledge behind them. An eerie screech. Artemis turned to see a full-grown dragon. The humans hit the ground as it swooped down, breathing fire and scorching hurlocks in its wake. It landed and fought off the rest, clawing and biting at anything that approached. The group didn't know what to do. In one instant, they faced almost certain death, in the next, the dragon dissolved into smoke. Within the cloud stood a woman with white hair. She was obviously a powerful mage of sorts; a shapechanger. They begged the apostate for safety and shelter. The mage seemed indifferent, but respected Hawke for her ability to fight against all odds.

"It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet." She remarked coolly.

"Anything you could do for us would be appreciated." Artemis pleaded. Help, even from the strangest of places, seemed the only option.

Bethany looked worried. "Maybe we shouldn't trust her. I don't even know what she is."

Aveline had been silently tending to her husband, but stood in regards to the comment. "I know what she is. The Witch of the Wilds." Aveline sneered at the mage.

The woman grinned somewhat. "Some call me that. Also Flemeth, Asha'bellanar, an old hag who talks too much. Does it matter? I offer you this. I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a Witch of the Wilds?" Flemeth had ice in her eyes, but her deal sounded truthful.

"We don't have much choice." The eldest relented. Death was the only alternative and none were in a hurry to meet their Maker.

"We never do." The mage admitted calmly. "There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari. Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full." She turned towards Aveline and Wesley. "Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter." Aveline stood to face her. She saw what we all saw. He was dying, slowly and painfully.

"No. Leave him alone!" Denial swept through her just as it had swept through Leandra minutes prior.

"What has been done to your man is within his blood already." Flemeth waved a hand over him, but it was obvious. Darkspawn blood had tainted him, leaving him helpless and waiting for death.

The redhead grew furious. "You lie!"

"She's right, Aveline. I can feel the corruption inside me." Wesley could barely speak. His eyes grew dark and his skin grew pale. She argued with him, even asking about the Grey Wardens, but there was nothing anyone could do. Artemis Hawke could not decide his fate, sealed as it was. She handed Aveline her favorite dagger and stepped away. What remained of the Hawke family left her in peace. The couple said their goodbyes as the woman plunged the blade into her husband's heart, killing him instantly and ending his pain.

This is what the world was coming to. The Blight killed all in its path and even if you survived long enough to see its end, you were left with nothing. The dog days were over. But Hawke had a chance. She had hope. And one way or another, her family would make it to Kirkwall.


	3. Between Two Lungs

**Merrill/Lyna Mahariel [1]**

Pre-Origins

Merrill's POV

**Between Two Lungs**

(Elvhen translations at end. Trust me; you'll need them. I suggest opening this chapter in multiple tabs/windows.)

* * *

When people ask me about Lyna and I, I don't know what to tell them. I am the First and she is a hunter. We're women, but that doesn't seem all that strange to me. I think Master Ilen's obsession with little carved halla is far more nefarious than anything we could be doing. We were always friends, after all. It seemed so easy. She made me laugh and she listened to me run my mouth about Arlathan and the Creators, and the stars, and the trees… See, I'm doing it again! I can't even write without going on forever! If I am ever going to get this in my journal, I am going to have to start from the beginning.

I wasn't originally from the Sabrae clan. I was born into the Alerion clan in Nevarra, but I started to show my magic early on. I remember when I was about four that someone threw an apple at me. I don't know why someone would do that, especially since I can't catch. I am so uncoordinated! It's a good thing I'm not a hunter. Well, anyway, it hit me in the head and made me cry. I felt this throbbing feeling all throughout my body. The next thing I know, the apple is on fire! Our clan already had two members gifted with magic, so at the next Arlathvhen I was given to the Sabrae clan as Keeper Marethari's First. I don't remember very much about my parents, but I do remember crying and missing them dearly.

The Keeper introduced me to the other children. Most of them were little boys, all covered in dirt. One girl stood out and offered me a handful of blackberries. I remember how hot my cheeks became! Blue eyes are very rare in Elvhen bloodlines and Lyna's were the brightest and most beautiful that I had ever seen, bringing out her pale skin and the dark black hair that ran down to her neck. Her eyes are still her best feature. It separates her from the rest of the clan, whose eyes, like mine, are green. Anyway, she quickly became my friend. Most of the others thought me odd. Perhaps I am. As the First, I spend most of my time listening to stories, reading tomes, or practicing magic. They hunt, fish, and court each other.

Lyna was born to be a huntress. She would climb the tallest trees and call to the hawks in Andruil's name. When we were young we would play in the forest, picking flowers and chasing foxes. She still helps me catch fish and picks me up when I stumble. Yes, I am that clumsy! If the Dread Wolf were chasing me, I'd trip over my own two feet and be gone. But she can run faster than anyone in the clan. She doesn't mind slowing her pace for me. We spend a lot of time together and if I am ever sick she brings me blackberries. It makes me smile every time.

I remember her first kill. She and Tamlen went into the forest to prove themselves as hunters. Lyna took down a large black bear, while he brought back a small wolf. Her aim was perfect! You could see the hole where her arrow pierced its neck, dropping it instantly. Tamlen's was much more jagged and the animal must have suffered. But they became hunting partners and earned their vallaslin. I was there when they preformed the ritual. She was so strong, sitting totally still as ink was pressed into her skin! The pain is incredible. When I got mine, I bit my lip to the point of blood so that I would not cry out. You must not cry, or you are not worthy to become an adult. She held my hand during my blood writing. As a hunter, her vallaslin signifies Andruil, the same markings on nearly all Dalish hunters. I designed mine to represent Dirthamen. But, though my vallaslin are unique, they did not bring me closer to Lyna's beauty.

But if I had to pick a single moment in which I fell in love with her, I would have to say it was the night we got lost in the Brecilian Forest. I was lying on my bear-skin earlier that morning, just finishing a tome about the 'truce' of Fen'Harel, when Lyna came bursting into my aravel.

"Merrill, lethallan! You've been in here for nearly a moon!" She threw herself down next to me and rolled onto her back. I remember thinking she looked like a mabari who wanted a belly rub, which was entirely possible, considering her hunting leathers don't cover her stomach. Or most of her thighs… It's quite a sight to see! But I'm not sure how she can lay like that, considering her daggers cross behind the small of her back.

"Don't be silly, Lyna. I've only been studying this tome for two days!" I read the last words of the page, placed a bit of twine within to keep my place, and closed the tome.

On this particular day, she had gone a whole week without a kill. "Come on, ma da'assan! Tamlen is ill and I want to go hunting!" She really does love to bring down game and she gets moody if she can't. I don't remember what was wrong with Tamlen. Honestly, I didn't pay attention. He is her friend, not mine.

"You know I get lost just walking around camp." And it was true, I do that sometimes. But mostly I wanted to finish my book. It is a First's duty to learn so that they may teach the old ways when they become Keeper.

Lyna stuck out her bottom lip and looked at me with those big blue eyes. "Hamin. You're a mage. You can watch my back. Please?" And, like I always do, I crumbled.

"Ma nuvenin, Lyna." I stood and put my tome back in its chest, grabbing my staff as well.

"Ma serannas, ma serannas! I'll go get ma bor'assan!" She hugged me tight and ran out.

I told Marethari that I was going to scavenge for medicinal herbs with Lyna as my protector. It wasn't a lie. I was going to pick some while she hunted. And off we went. I talked on and on about the tome I was reading as we walked through the thick woods and Lyna listened patiently. It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was bright overhead and the breeze was sweet. I remember thinking to myself that it was going to be a lovely trip.

But after an hour or so, we got to the top of a ledge near the river and Lyna heard a noise. She put a finger to her lips, silencing me instantly. She looked around and grabbed my hand, leading me behind a large boulder overlooking the path. We crouched down. I wasn't sure what she had heard, but I certainly wasn't expecting to see six shemlen in the forest!

They were coming from the opposite direction and looked irritated. They had to be poachers of some sort. They had bows, after all. But humans don't hunt in the Brecilian Forest; at least, not if they want to live. Their hair was short, brown, and scraggly, and they dressed in leather. They didn't look very clean or very skilled and their bows appeared ill-crafted. I had seen humans before, usually when we did trade, but it was still a rare occurrence.

"What are they doing here?" I asked Lyna. She looked angry, but didn't seem to know. She stood and readied her bow. I wasn't sure what to do. She was the brave one. But I stood and pointed my staff, praying to Mythal that she wouldn't do anything drastic and lead us to Uthenera so early.

"Shemlen! This is the Brecilian Forest. Only we Dalish are allowed to hunt on these lands. Unless you have important business, leave now!" The men stopped and turned to look at us.

The tallest and scruffiest of the bunch was the first to speak. He looked to be the oldest, as his beard had a speckling of grey. "You have nothing to fear from us, elf. We're just passing through." He held his hands up, but neither of us dropped our guard. The man behind him, I assume he was the second of the group, didn't agree with his leader.

"That knife-ear has blue eyes! She'd fetch a few sovereigns!" That made me angry. First, spouting slurs like that is just plain rude. Second, no one threatens my friend.

"Ma halam!" I threw a fireball right at his head, burning him and knocking him over. It wasn't the wisest decision I've ever made, but it felt good. His men weren't entirely pleased. They readied their bows. Lyna took down one of them with a shot through the chest, but there were still four shems with weapons against the two of us.

"VEN!" We ran as arrows flew over our heads. Lyna grabbed my hand as we made a break for the river. We jumped from the ledge and into the shallow water. I wished my running feet could fly! My breath was coming faster and faster. It was a good thing the shems had bad aim, or we would have been riddled with arrows and carried downstream.

I remember screaming at her, "We're too young to die!" But we kept running and running, until we couldn't take another step. The threat of rape and slavery made us both a lot quicker than usual. I sure was glad I had foregone my chainmail! I might have been left behind! After a while, though, we realized the humans weren't behind us. We also noticed that we were nowhere near any paths and we didn't recognize this section of the forest. Three-quarters of the day were gone. It would be night soon. We sat panting on a log, sweating and flush with adrenaline.

"Are you alright, seth'lin?" Lyna asked as soon as she caught her breath.

"By the Dread Wolf, Lyna! Why can't you stay out of trouble?" I looked at her with anger in my eyes. I didn't mean to. But I was mad and I wasn't going to go find the shems to give them an earful. She was a convenient target.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Abelas, Merrill. Ar'din nuvenin na'din. Trouble just seems to find me."

"Well, vir lath sa'vunin. But it's going to be dark soon. We should find shelter." Lyna nodded and held my hand.

"Stay close." She didn't have to tell me twice! If a chance encounter with vengeful shemlen wasn't enough incentive, it was a good excuse to hold her hand. Even in the face of danger, I stay sentimental.

We walked around a bit and found a small cave. It was maybe 20 feet deep and the ceiling nearly scraped the top of our heads. "Lyna… You aren't considering we sleep in a bear den, are you?" I shuttered at the idea and clenched her hand.

"Hamin! It's abandoned." I stood outside as she examined the area. She seemed satisfied and welcomed me in. "Andaran atish'an." She gave a fake bow, beckoning my entry. It would have been amusing if the cave wasn't stomping grounds for great brown bears. The claw marks on the walls were a dead giveaway.

"Very funny. You're lucky ma'arlath." It just kind of slipped out! I didn't even realize what I said until she raised her eyebrow at me. "Anyway, I think it's going to rain." And, sure enough, once I stepped inside, the heavens opened up. Still angry, I moved to the rear of the cave and sat facing the entrance, watching the forest get drenched. Lyna sat a short distance behind me and busied herself with her bow. We couldn't make a fire, as it would attract the shems if they were still looking for us. So we sat in silence within a dank cave.

It became dark soon enough and I could tell Lyna was frustrated with me. "Abelas, da'assan. I didn't think a simple hunting trip would be so hazardous to our health." But I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. It wasn't her fault. I threw the fireball… "Dirth, Merrill. Please talk to me." I turned around then. I don't know what I meant to say, but I'm quite sure it wasn't what flew from my mouth.

"You're mad! You frolic through the forest like Fen'Harel can't touch you! And Elgar'nan, I want to strangle you when you do it! I'd be completely alone if you died and you don't care! Ma dar ma vhenan'ara and you don't even know!" It just came flooding out, like a dam somewhere in my brain had been broken. My eyes shot open, realizing that I had just confessed my love for my best friend out of anger. I turned right back around. My blood was boiling, my face was red, and my heart was pounding. Lyna hadn't shown any obvious signs of more-than-friendly affection toward me and I was hoping we could just forget I said anything. I certainly wasn't expecting her to sit so close next to me. It made me nervous.

"Merrill, I…" She sighed. Before I could apologize, or cry, or deny my feelings, her lips were on mine. It was as if her sigh blew her forward and pushed her into me. But that would be ridiculous. Whatever had happened, it was wonderful. It was my first kiss and it was with Lyna. She held my face in her hands and her lips were so soft. But in a moment, it was over. I sat blinking for a while until I realized my breath was trapped between two lungs. I released it slowly, but the tingly feeling in my body didn't go away.

"Wow." Not very thoughtful, I know, but it was all I could say. I was holding my heart within my chest with all my might, but it pounded like a drum.

She was gasping for each breath. "Indeed." She was probably feeling how I was, excited but scared senseless.

I put my hand to my lips. They felt different, swollen maybe. "Not to sound silly, but was that intentional?" I asked when I finally calmed down.

"Yes, I believe it was. And if it wasn't, this one is." And she kissed me again! It was even better than the first time; much softer. I didn't know what to do, but my body reacted on instinct. I cradled her head and pushed my lips into hers. Our mouths found a natural rhythm, moving back and forth in a dance. Then I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she made a noise. Now I know it to be a moan. At the time, all I remember was this feeling… like she was breathing life into me. It was as if that breath that passed from her to me was an ancient magic; like she had cast a spell that slipped from her mouth and crept into mine, making me some kind of animal. I kept kissing her. She tasted like spring. I don't think I could have stopped myself if I wanted to and she didn't try for a long time. Finally, she put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back a bit.

"Mythal, Merrill! Felas, asha!" I gave her a confused look. She was flushed from ear to ear and her blue eyes were crystallized beauty. She dropped her arms behind her and leaned into them, breathing erratically. "I didn't know you had that in you." Lyna looked like she was sweating, but perhaps it was just the moisture from the air. Either way, her alabaster skin was glistening in the light of the moon.

I prayed to Sylaise my breath would last as I continued to gasp for air. "Neither did I. But… what was 'that'?"

"Nuvenin. In human terms, lust." I had never experienced it before that day. I looked at her as my beautiful friend, the source of laughter and smiles, not the source of pleasure. Of course, I know better now. Much better.

"Oh. Is that a good thing?" I wasn't sure that wanting to devour her face like a feral fen was natural, let alone safe. I didn't even know what my intentions were, other than to kiss her.

Lyna chuckled, presumably knowing something that I didn't, and grinned. "Ma vhenan, ma tu solas. It is good. Especially for me." She opened her arms. "Come here, da'assan. You've got to be cold." I wasn't when we were kissing, but it did get chilly once we stopped.

"You should be frozen! Your armor barely covers anything!" The bare necessities that her leather did cover were snug and broken in from continuous wear. At least I was wise enough to wear a long tunic! I sat next to her and she moved behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. It was nice, though the feeling of her breath on the back of my neck was somewhat unnerving. "Do you want my scarf?" I circled it around my throat to access the knot and untied it, then turned my head to look at her. "To cover you?"

"Ma serannas, but I'll be fine. Unless you don't want to sit like this…" She began to withdraw her arms and I felt like a fool.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just thought… Forget I said anything." I felt embarrassed, but she continued to hold me.

Her lips were floating just above my now bare neck. It was… enticing. Yes, that's the word. "Merrill, ma lath, you know you can give voice to your worries with me." Lyna's words were strangely soothing and the fact that she called me 'her love' was very pleasing to my pointy ears.

"I just thought that your back must be cold. Your leathers are… revealing and I am only warming the front of you." I don't know why I was flustered. Today it would be quite the opposite.

"Da'assan, sitting with you after that kiss is more than enough. Elgar'nan couldn't me freeze if he tried." I flushed and realized that I, too, was very warm. And being in her arms was comfortable, right somehow.

I whispered shyly. "You make it sound so… forbidden." I tucked some stray braids behind my ears, which were hot to the touch and strangely sensitive; more than usual, at least. I nearly winced at the sensation.

"I hope not. I enjoyed that. And plan on doing it again. Preferably soon." The thought made me shutter and she wrapped herself tighter around me.

Her lips brushed gently against my throat. "We should… sleep. Yes! Sleep. You've got to be awfully tired." I was nervous, not tired; though I didn't admit it to her now. I re-tied my scarf, trying to keep her mouth from sending further shivers up my spine.

"Ma nuvenin. Souver'inan isala hamin. But I can keep watch for a while." She released me and began to stand. I grabbed her hand, sitting her back down next to me.

"No. I'll put a protective ward on the cave, so we can both sleep." I slid out of her grasp and walked to the front of the cave, placing the ward. It would last through the night, as long as none of the shems were mages. That wasn't likely. I returned to Lyna and placed my staff against the stone wall next to her quiver and bow. "I do wish I brought blankets!" The only thing I had was the pouch from my belt. It had dried fruit in it, which was best to save for the morning.

"I've got an idea." Lyna stood and left the cave. I was confused at first, but in a few minutes she returned with her arms full of ferns. "Better than lying on the earth, don't you think?"

She laid them out on the ground, making a patch for us to sleep on. "That's perfect! Ma serannas!" She sat down, pushing on the makeshift mattress with her hand.

"Comfy enough for me." She laid down and stretched her arms over her head. It was almost painful to my heart, but in a good way. She was all muscle and skin. The motion caused her torso to elongate and my eyes to float to her chest and neck. I didn't mean to stare! But she was so beautiful, so accustomed and natural in the forest. "Merrill, aren't you going to lay with me?" The question caught me off-guard. I nearly fainted! I wasn't sure what that meant… or how that would work. I just looked back at her and she laughed. "For sleep, ma falon."

"Oh! Yes. I suppose that would make sense." I took a deep breath and removed my belt, leaving it by our weapons. I laid down on the soft patch, facing Lyna. She propped herself on her elbow, leaving her hair to fall into her face. I felt silly, blushing redder than rubies and tucking her raven locks behind her ear. Her vallaslin nearly glowed with the slight flush on her cheeks. "May I?" I gestured towards her neck. She smiled and nodded. I unlatched her leather collar and set it near the top of the fern pile. Her bare neck was soft and I felt her pulse throbbing as I removed its covering. I bit my lip. We had slept in the same bedroll when we were small children, but that was long ago and it wasn't so… sexual. I'm not being crude, that's just the proper adjective!

Lyna lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "Why is it that I feel like the halla to your hungry wolf?"

I removed my scarf and laid it hurriedly over her head and chest. "Elgar'nan! You should really cover up!" She laughed and unburied her face, placing the object over her torso instead. It didn't cover the curvature of her body, but at least her skin was less visible and tempting.

"I wasn't complaining, ma vhenan. It's nice to see you invested in something that's not in a tome or out of a vial, even if it happens to be me. I find this side of you very interesting, myself." She traced a knuckle over my cheek and _I_ began to feel like the halla. "I'd like to kiss you again before we sleep." I was shocked by her boldness, though I'm not sure why. She was always so brave. I just blinked at her. Her eyes were a bit darker, her pupils a bit wider, her cheeks a bit redder.

And with a single nod, she was stroking her lips against mine. She had one arm wrapped around my back while her other hand cradled my jaw. I circled my arms around her neck and as she continued to deepen her touch, I buried my hands in her silken hair. I didn't realize the power of Lyna's embrace. I was inflating, floating high in the air, looking down at the forest below. At least, that's how I felt. She held me tight, grasping my tunic desperately. She was massaging her lips into mine and pursuing my tongue with the fervor of a skilled huntress. I responded with a moan of my own and she nipped my bottom lip. Her arm drifted lower, pressing my hips into hers as my nails dug into her scalp. Her chest pushed into mine, making my heart skip a beat. It was an eternity of kisses. The heat was blistering. I couldn't think and barely breathed. It was ancient magic, that was certain. Why else would my pulse throb, my stomach flutter, and my skin tingle at her touch?

When her finger traced my ear, I bit her lip hard. She pulled back, but before I could apologize, she kissed my neck. I moaned again. Her lips were feather-light against my throat and it was a beautiful sensation. "Lyna…" I whispered breathlessly into the night. She loosened her grip around my waist and lifted her head to look into my eyes.

"Abelas, we should be sleeping." All I could do was nod and slide my hands down to her shoulders. She buried her face in my collarbone and held me close. "Ma'arlath, Merrill."

I didn't have to beg for her attention, or steal glances from afar, or dream of her touch. Lyna was finally mine and I was hers. "Ma'arlath, Lyna." Perhaps it was those words, or the life-or-death experience from earlier in the day… Either way, that ancient magic took me in the night and she breathed her love into me as we slept.

* * *

Waking in Lyna's arms felt so natural. She was asleep on her side with one arm draped across my back. She was so peaceful. Her head was pillowed into my collarbone and her hair was all over her face. I tucked it behind her ear, confident in my ability to do so without permission. Her pale neck barely moved with each breath and I couldn't help but remember the tingling feeling I got when she kissed me there. Carefully, I bent down and lightly kissed her throat. It was so soft and warm, and I could feel her start to stir.

"That tickles." She breathed the words into my shoulder. I giggled and reached down to take back my scarf. "I'll have you know that I am the clan-master of tickle fights." She reached down to wriggle her fingers into my sides. I squealed and jerked my head away. She kept her up her assault, leaving me to roll onto my back.

"Emma shem'nan!" I tickled her ribs and armpits until she curled into a ball and we both laughed uncontrollably.

To see us, you would think we had a lovely trip through the woods the day before! "I surrender!" She caught her breath and stretched like a cat. Again, the sight captivated me.

"Let's… get moving. We've got to find our way back to camp before nightfall." I stood up and put my belt back on.

She pointed to her open mouth. "Food first, then hiking." I threw her my pouch of dried fruit and went to inspect the ward. It had held throughout the night, so I dissolved it. I returned to eat a bit and then we left. Within a few steps, Lyna grabbed my hand. At first, I thought she was leading me away from some unknown danger. But when I looked around, there was no such sense of urgency. She just wanted to hold my hand. The thought made my heart flutter.

It was easy enough in daylight to find a path that headed toward camp. We took our time, walking effortlessness and stopping to pick herbs and berries along the way. Surely the shemlen did not survive a night in the Brecilian Forest. Between bears, wolves, and sylvans, something dispatched them. Whatever did occur, we saw no sign of them as we made our way home.

As we neared camp, I remembered that Lyna's hunting trip was fruitless. "I'm sorry you couldn't bring back a bear." I hugged her side as we walked.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. "It was a journey worth taking. Plus, we each took down a shemlen!" She laughed light-heartedly.

I scolded her. "I hardly think that counts."

"It's certainly a tale to tell the Keeper. Just leave out the kissing and touching." I blushed a bit at the thought of trying to tell Marethari about our little adventure. "And when she angers at you for disappearing overnight, feel free to blame me."

"I think I might! It was all just your silly attempt at seduction." I laughed and pecked at her cheek.

"And it worked, did it not?" She hooked my chin between her thumb and forefinger, leading me into a light kiss.

But I couldn't cut her loose without a good chastising. "Yes, well, I promise ar tu na'din if you put me in that kind of situation again." I was joking, of course. I'd never kill Lyna. Her words are too sweet and her face is too beautiful.

"In Mythal's name, I will keep you safe." She said as hugged me.

"Good, because the Keeper is going to have my head!" We laughed together as we entered camp, still holding each other as we walked. Marethari was furious, alright, but we didn't care. I told her the important parts of the story and she seemed content enough, if her slightly-less-disappointed scowl was any indication. But now, here in my journal, I've given you the whole story, as best as I can remember it. It the months since, we have fallen deeply in love, experiencing all new things and seeing new sights. But Lyna still takes my breath away. Perhaps she always will. Come to think of it, I think I'd like that. I think I'd like that a lot.

* * *

**Translations (in order of appearance):**

halla - Elvhen sacred deer

Arlathan - The ancient cultural center of the Elvhen world, collapsed by the Tevinter Imperium

Arlathvhen - The meeting of the Dalish clans, held every 10 years.

First - A mage training to become the new Keeper (head of a Dalish clan)

Andruil - The Elvhen goddess of the hunt (she likes hawks)

Fen'Harel/The Dread Wolf - the Elvhen trickster god

vallaslin - Blood writing. The facial tattoos of the Dalish.

Dirthamen - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The Keeper of Secrets

aravel - A wagon with sails, used by the Dalish as mobile homes.

lethallan - Roughly 'member of my clan'. Used as a familiar term; more than friends, but not necessarily related.

ma da'assan - My little arrow

Hamin - Relax

Ma nuvenin - As you wish

Ma serannas - Thank you

ma bor'assan - my bow

Shemlen/Shems - humans

Mythal - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The Great Protector

Uthenera - 'Waking Sleep', the Elvhen afterlife

Ma halam! - You are finished!

VEN! - GO!

seth'lin - Weak blood

Abelas - Sorry

Ar'din nuvenin na'din - I don't want to kill you

vir lath sa'vunin - A segment of the Elvhen Eulogy song. 'We love one more day'

Andaran atish'an - A formal Elvhen greeting. 'Enter this place in peace'

ma'arlath - I love you

Dirth - Speak

Elgar'nan - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The God of Vengeance. Also used as an expletive.

Ma dar ma vhenan'ara - You are my heart's desire

Felas, asha! - Slow, woman!

Sylaise - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The Hearthkeeper. She taught the elves how to create healing medicines.

fen - Wolf

Ma vhenan, ma tu solas - My heart, you cause pride ('I am proud' or 'you should be proud' could be more loose translations)

Souver'inan isala hamin - A segment of the Elvhen Eulogy song. 'Weary eyes need resting'

ma falon - My friend

Emma shem'nan! - My revenge is swift!

ar tu na'din - I will kill you


	4. Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up)

**Merrill/Lyna Mahariel [1]**

Origins - DA:2 Act 1

Merrill's POV

**Rabbit Heart [Raise it Up]**

(Elvhen translations at end. Fewer here than in the previous chapter. You won't miss much if you read them afterwards.)

* * *

If you would have told me all those months ago that my Lyna would be a Grey Warden, I would have laughed and asked how many deep mushrooms you had eaten. If you had told me that I would never see Tamlen again, I would have thanked you, but felt a bit reluctant about it. If you had told me that I would be hated by my own clan, I would have cursed you to the deepest, darkest hole in the Void. And yet, all of this has come to pass and all I have left is this damned shard.

Lyna: the only member of my clan that understood me. The reason that I smiled. She made me laugh every day. And we'd pick blackberries together. And I'd tell her about Elvhenan as we looked up into the stars… She is a great hunter, a skilled rogue, and her beauty is second to none. Her rare blue eyes shine brighter than the purest of rivers. At least, that's what I think. And I should know, she is ma sa'lath. Well… she was…

Tamlen. Well, he was a good hunter, I suppose. I wasn't particularly fond of him, but he was Lyna's hunting partner, so I made peace with it. The way he looked at her made me **so** angry. Mythal must have watched over him, because no matter how often he tried to court Lyna, I never had the mental ability to catch him aflame. But I wanted to. She was my heart, not his. Of course, it seems shameful to speak ill about him now…

It was just a normal day. Lyna and Tamlen were on the hunt and I was in my aravel reading a tome about Fen'Harel. Now that I think of it, the Dread Wolf might have been involved… Anyway, they were tracking a bear when they came across some shemlen. They claimed (at bow-point) to have found some sort of ruins in the forest. They should have left the shems there and come back to camp. They should have brought me along. But Lyna is nothing if not curious…

So they went to the ruins and found the Eluvian. They should have stopped there. They should have come back to find me. And Tamlen **never** should have touched it. I'm not sure what really happened. I only know what Duncan and Lyna told me. Tamlen poked at it and there was a bright light. Lyna fainted or fell and the Warden Commander found her while searching for Darkspawn. But Tamlen wasn't there… he was just gone. Poof! So Duncan brought Lyna back to the Keeper.

You should have seen the looks on our faces when a shemlen showed up with one of our hunters unconscious in his arms! By the Creators, we nearly killed him! But once I took her to the safety of my aravel and he explained himself to Marethari, it started to make sense. She was so sick… There was ma vhenan, lying frozen, shaking, and sweating from some unknown illness, but there was nothing I could do! I stayed with her while she slept. For two days I did not move, barely eating, never sleeping. I cared for her as best I could, but she grew so pale…

And when she awoke, she didn't remember what happened to Tamlen and she demanded help to look for him. I tried to tell her no; I tried to tell her she was too sick. But she wouldn't listen... So Fenarel and I decided to go with her to keep her safe. She was so weak… I nearly had to carry her back to the ruins. I didn't mind. I love her so. And if she wanted answers, then by the Creators, I was going to help! But when we got there, Tamlen was nowhere to be found. Duncan was there, staring at the Eluvian. I had read about it. It came from the age of Arlathan and was used for communication, maybe even transportation. From what I understood, the Tevinters stole it. As far as how it got to Fereldan… no one knows for sure.

Duncan said it was corrupted, that it destroyed Tamlen and made Lyna sick. And so he broke it! He smashed it into a hundred pieces! He had no right! It was Elvhen; of the people! And he was just a human. It is a Keeper's duty to preserve the ancient ways; to collect lost knowledge! So I took a shard; just one piece of the large mirror. That way, if the Eluvian was somehow tainted, it was less dangerous than having the entire thing. It was a simple notion. Though, thinking about it now, it was still quite risky.

Breaking the mirror didn't cure Lyna. After returning to camp, she still grew weaker. It was killing me to see her this way. She kept telling me, "Merrill, ma lath, fear not. If Falon'Din is to take me, I would have you by my side." And I was **so** mad at her for talking like that, though I know it wrong now. I hated the idea that she was begging for death and leaving me alone. I was so alone before her… I didn't want to be that way again; not after I felt love. I swore to her that I would find a cure. I prayed to Dirthamen, Andruil, Sylaise, and any God that would hear me! But I found no answers. She continued to be ill, continued to make arrangements for a pyre, and continued saying goodbyes to me. It all seemed so hopeless! I would kiss her like every time was my last, but her fate was in the Creators' hands. There was nothing I could do but cry and hold her close.

That's when Duncan suggested she become a Grey Warden and gain immunity from the taint. At first, I thought it was the perfect solution. But Lyna didn't want it. I didn't understand why she would choose death over salvation… until Duncan said that she would be forced to battle the Blight. I wanted to wrap him in the hottest of flames and watch him burn for his treachery! My Lyna, off to fight an Archdemon? It was a suicide mission. Even she thought so, claiming she would rather die with her people… In my arms.

But the Keeper told her that she should go, that the Blight would destroy even the Dalish if it wasn't stopped. And, despite my protests, she started packing. Elgar'nan, but I tried to stop her! She said she could help. That she was protecting me. That she would return. I want to believe her… But the darkspawn are relentless, filled with nothing but chaotic rage.

Our clan soon left for Sundermount, barely escaping the hordes. I hope she finds us here.

* * *

Lyna is gone. She did stop the Blight. She did kill the Archdemon. But no one has seen her since the final battle in Denerim. I keep hoping that she will return; that we will be together again. But I lie awake at night, staring at this damned shard and wonder… why. Why doesn't Marethari want the Eluvian restored? Why doesn't she trust my magic?

I found a way to remove the taint from my shard! I made it safe! But… it wasn't easy. A spirit offered me help. His name is Audacity. He taught me how to use my blood to cleanse the shard. When I told the Keeper, she grew so angry! I'd never seen her so furious. I just don't understand! It is a Keeper's job to remember! That's all I want! I only desire to rebuild the Eluvian so that we may all rediscover its secrets! So that Tamlen did not die in vain! So that Lyna can be proud of me! So that we can all be whole again!

But everyone fears blood magic; they think I'll become an abomination. But I won't. I'm too smart; I'm too careful. So I left the clan. I have new friends now. They take care of me. They don't support my decision, but they don't judge me like the Sabrae did. No, they trust that I won't hurt anyone but myself. And they should. Blood magic is a gift and it comes with a price. The only thing Audacity wants is to be free. That's all anyone wants, really. It seems like a fair deal.

* * *

The Eluvian is so shiny and new… but I can't make it work! I've tried! I give my blood to the mirror day after day! I raise my gashed wrists to the sky, offering all of me! When will it be enough? When will it be restored? The day that Lyna left, I was weak. I was just a little rabbit-hearted seth'lin. But today… I've got the heart of a lion! I will do anything to help the Dalish return to greatness, whether they appreciate it or not!

But some days, as I sit in my bath on the impoverished side of Kirkwall, watching the water turn from blue to red, I wonder if what I am doing is right. I think about the fear in Marethari's eyes. I wonder why so many are against me honoring the Elvhen way. But when I drag my blade over my arm and feel the power and the knowledge pouring into me, lighting every inch of me on fire…

I can't stop. I won't stop. This is a gift. A burden I must bear. But I will be the savior of my people.

* * *

**Translations (in order of appearance):**

Elvhenan - The ancient Elvhen civilization

Ma sa'lath - My one love

Mythal - One of the Elvhen creators, known as The Great Protector

Fen'Harel/Dread Wolf - The Elvhen trickster god

Shemlen/Shems - Humans

aravel - A wagon with sails, used by the Dalish as mobile homes

ma vhenan - My heart

Arlathan - The ancient cultural center of the Elvhen world, collapsed by the Tevinter Imperium

ma lath - My love

Falon'Din - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The Friend of the Dead. He guides elves into the afterlife.

Dirthamen - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The Keeper of Secrets

Andruil - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The Goddess of the Hunt

Sylaise - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The Hearthkeeper

Elgar'nan - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The God of Vengeance. Also used as an expletive.

seth'lin - Weak blood


	5. Spectrum

**Merrill/Bethany [1]**

DA:2 Act 1 - Left Behind During the Deep Roads

Merrill's POV

**Spectrum**

(Elven translations at end. Just a few.)

* * *

"What a lovely day to be outside!" I smiled as I walked in the sun. It's actually funny that I said it that way, because I was walking with Bethany, who Varric calls Sunshine! There wasn't a cloud in the sky as we made our way through Lowtown. The warm pavement felt good on my feet, not too hot, not too cold. And the breeze was quite pleasant. Hawke, Varric, Isabela, and Anders were on the Deep Roads Expedition. They'd been gone a week already and I wondered how miserable being underground must be. _Hot and humid and smelly, I'll bet. _"It must be dreadful for your sister, being in the Deep Roads and all. I think I'd scream if I woke up and didn't see the sky!"

Bethany walked beside me, leading me off somewhere. "Is that why you haven't gotten your roof fixed?" She sounded somewhat concerned about the state of my house, though I doubt her uncle's home was in much better condition. They are only a few houses apart, after all. She doesn't like Gamlen. I don't either. He spends far more time at the Rose than anyone should and he is always so rude. _You'd think he'd smile more, considering…_

"Oh, no. Well, it would be, if I had the money to fix it. But I don't. Anyway, where are we going? Not that I mind wandering about with you! I'm just curious and you look like you have a plan and- Mythal! I'm talking too much again!" I silenced my voice before I could make a greater fool of myself, trying to focus on something else. It was nice to be with someone who wasn't much taller than me_. Though, if she were any taller, my head would be level with her breasts! Not that that is a bad thing, but it would be very distracting._ _And maybe a little perverse? I'm not sure. Humans are strange about such things._ I shook the thought as I continued following Bethany on her journey.

"We're going to go outside the city. Explore, maybe use magic, and just enjoy the weather." As she spoke, we approached a gate within the walls, easy access to the coastline. _It would be a beautiful day to go to the beach._

"Shouldn't we bring Fenris? Or maybe Aveline? In case of trouble?" I rarely went outside the Alienage without an escort and had never before left Kirkwall without Hawke and two other companions. Usually Varric and Isabela travelled with us. _"I'm not letting Daisy here out of my sight when you're around, Rivaini. You're always trying to convince her to do things."He would say, cocking Bianca. "Kitten can take care of herself! And she would tell me if I went too far. Isn't that right?"And she'd scratch under my jaw like you would a cat. _Varric was truly overprotective. Isabela would never put me in physical danger. She did try and convince me to sleep with her once, but I pretended not to understand and kept babbling. She is attractive, but Marethari always told me 'not to trust fruit that I had not picked myself'. And Artemis would find out, which would be a death sentence. They weren't sleeping together yet, but it was obvious that their little game of seduction would crumble if I were thrown in the middle. And they are perfect for each other, in their own silly way.

Bethany looked at me with disappointment in her eyes. "Don't you trust me, Merrill?" _Now I've done it. _

"Of course I do! I'm just not sure that the both of us being alone is such a good idea." She tilted her head at me and I realized I had said something wrong. "Not that I don't like you- I do. I just- I'm horrible at this. Elgar'nan! I'm going to be quiet now!" I walked through the gates as she trailed behind me. All she wanted was to spend time with me and I was butchering my words and making her uncomfortable. I kept walking until I climbed a hill. When I got to the top, the beach was below me. The sand looked inviting and the blue waters glistened.

"As adorable as you're ramblings are, I have to ask. Is something bothering you? You seem… extra-nervous today." Bethany put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face her. If the slight frown on her lips was any indication, she was worried.

"Oh, it's nothing." _It's just that I never get to be alone with you and now that I am I keep thinking about you naked! Nothing, really. It's not as if I'm a lonely Dalish elf in a big city full of humans and all I want is to cuddle! Of course, she'll never know any of this if I don't tell her. But she'll be put off if I do… I'm such a fool! I can't even stop babbling in my own skull!_ I shook my head and snapped back to reality.

She folded her arms under her chest and smiled at me. "Come now, Merrill. We're friends. You can tell me." I felt as if my eyes would pop right out of my skull! If her bosom had eyes, we would be having a staring contest! My mouth went dry, but I couldn't look away. I had even stopped breathing for a moment. "Merrill?" The world got a little brighter, every color illuminating with mana. Out of the corner of my vision, I could see a vine growing four feet out of the rocky ground. My magic was rather effective when I was under stress, even when I didn't mean to cast any spells.

"Hey, look behind you! I grew a vine!" The second she turned around, I took deep breaths, trying to stay conscious. The world was still a little too shiny and it made my head hurt. But she turned back around, giving me a confused look.

"Were you staring at my-?"

I cut her off right then, knowing I would faint if she said 'breasts'. "Mana! I was focusing my mana!" I gave a nervous chuckle. "Isn't it the neatest trick?" She didn't look entirely convinced, but she turned to look at the vine again anyway. _By the Dread Wolf, that was close! _

"I suppose I did say we were coming out here to do magic… Still, you could have warned me." She kicked at the bottom of the stalk to see if it would fall over, but it didn't. The roots were embedded at least a foot deep.

"Abelas, Bethany. Anyway, can you teach me that lightning spell you do? The one where it comes out of your fingers? I tried it one time, but I ended up electrifying my hand and shocking myself something fierce!"

Bethany took up a battle stance, throwing her hands forward and aiming at my vine. "The key is to focus on your mana going _through_ your hands and hitting your target. Like this." Blue bolts of lightning came out of her fingertips and scorched the top of the plant. Satisfied, she clenched her fists and stood normally, the tiny bolts receding quickly back into her hands and sparking to nothingness.

"That makes sense! Let me try." I tried to copy her stance, but failed miserably, almost falling over. I was too short to put my legs that far apart. So I just stood comfortably and put my hands in front of me. I let the magic flow through me and tried to focus on the vine. But only a single lightning bolt left my finger... striking a foot shy of the mystical crop. "That's… anti-climactic." My hands still tingled a bit, but not like they had on my last attempt.

"You'll get it with practice. Now can you show me how to do that vine trick?" She placed her hands on her hips and smiled at me.

I gulped nervously. "Uh… I would, but…" _It's not a trick, it's a nervous malfunction and I can't control it? First time I saw Mahariel naked, I nearly grew a tree! And every time I get too close to a set of breasts, I sprout plants! _"I'd hate to waste your time with such silly things." I sat on a nearby boulder, looking out onto the sea. The wind was blowing across the sand and through the grass. There was no better day to make a complete fool of myself.

"But I like doing silly things! It's fun." She sat next to me, but was facing the vine, which was a relief, considering how I nearly had a nosebleed on account of her chest.

My ears perked slightly. "Like games?" _I do so love games! As long as they're not drinking games. For some reason, I always lose…_

"Ooo, yes! Let's play a game! Let's play 'Two Truths and One Lie'." She sat back and leaned against me, the back of our heads resting against each other. I could tell she was up to something, but I just wasn't sure what yet.

"How do you play?" I really didn't know. The only games we played as young Dalish were meant to prepare us to become hunters. Tag was popular. And sometimes we were given a list of things to find and the da'len that found them the fastest would earn a treat. Of course, the objects we hunted for were usually herbs and berries that our gatherers were too lazy to get themselves… but we didn't know that at the time.

She chuckled lightly. "You tell me three things about yourself, one of them being a lie, and I have to guess which one that is. If I guess correctly, you have to explain your truths. Then it's my turn. If you guess wrong, the teller doesn't have to give the asker an explanation. It's a good way to get to know each other better, since we rarely get to just talk amongst ourselves." She tensed a bit momentarily. "Is that alright with you? I mean, you don't have to give anything too personal, if you don't want to."

"I think so. But you can go first, if you'd like." I wasn't sure where this game would lead, but it seemed innocent enough for the moment.

The younger Hawke sighed and relaxed. "Ok. I once had a pet cat, I am the only person allowed to braid Artemis' hair, and I wish I had green eyes." It took me a moment to consider. The only pet she had seen the Hawke's have was their mabari, Ser Rough Stuff. And Hawke herself never wore her head in a braid… And Bethany's hazel eyes were perfect. Why change them? So I took a guess.

"You never had a cat?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nope. We didn't have pets until Artemis brought home our mabari." She laughed. "Oh, Missy does hate her hair being braided. She thinks a fighter has to be tough and rugged. But I was sometimes allowed to do it for special occasions. And my eyes… They are such a dull mossy, earthy color. But I don't want to look too much like my sister, with her bright blue eyes. I think green would be nice. I think yours are quite beautiful." I was very glad that she had not been facing me, or looking at me. I was blushing wickedly and felt quite embarrassed. Nearly all elves have green eyes and it was out of character for someone to compliment me on them.

I had a feeling that she was smiling as I began to babble. "I-I don't think your eyes are dull. I think they're w-wonderful. Maybe people just don't look hard enough." _Because they can't see your face through your breasts! _

"Maybe… Either way, it's your turn." Bethany shrugged and sighed against me.

"Yes, um…" _I'd really like to know more about her, not spout my life's story. But maybe I can try and flirt with her? If she figures it out, it may work out well… If she doesn't, then no harm done! I miss the days when I was the oblivious one! _"I grow vines when I'm nervous, I want a baby griffon named Feathers, and I don't like men."

She took a moment to consider. "Hmm… Surely you like elven men, at least?" _Bleck! They're all sweaty and all they want to do is hunt and have sex. Though, come to think of it… That sounds like Lyna. Minus the body odor. _

"Sorry, Bethany. You guessed wrong. Though, it's only because I cheated. I told three truths. Are there rules about that sort of thing?" I giggled at the fact that I had turned myself in for cheating. I could never do that with Isabela around.

She hummed thoughtfully. "Hm, I suppose not… But Feathers? Not something more stoic?" She chuckled.

"Is that really the fact that surprised you most?" I blinked and shook my head.

"You grew a vine while staring at my breasts. I had assumed that you favored women, but I didn't realize that you negated men from the equation entirely."

_So she's not completely oblivious. _"Well… In my defense, your top is all too revealing!" I sputtered out nervously.

"I've had it for years. I just haven't gotten around to getting another one. Anyway! You cheated, so I get to go again." She huffed. "I'm a virgin, if I had one wish I would fly across Thedas, and as much as I love my sister, I am enjoying spending time alone with you."

I sighed. "You're having a dreadful time with me." I had made the game awkward earlier, so surely that was the lie.

"I am not! I've learned more about you in the last few minutes than I have in the last few months!" The thought perplexed me. Surely she could have just asked me these things and I would have answered honestly. But now I really wanted to know which of the two remaining facts was dishonest.

"Ok, then you're not a virgin?" Not that I cared either way. Though the thought of her with a man made me want to lose my breakfast, it would not bruise me to know she was less than innocent.

She seemed shocked and turned around to face me. "I am so! Aren't you?" I nearly fell backwards, since we were leaning against each other before. I continued to face the other way. Apparently my insinuation was insulting. _Humans are so strange when it comes to sex._

"Well, not really, no." I twiddled my thumbs in my hands.

"What do you mean 'not really'? These things are black and white as far as I know." She seemed mildly curious and I felt her eyes burning into the back of my skull.

I cleared my throat. "I've never been with a man." I stated clearly. I turned to face her and gauge her reaction.

"But you've been with women?" Bethany was blushing quite pinkly and looked surprised.

"Well… Yes. But just Lyna! Before she left to become a Warden, obviously." I scratched at my braids. I didn't like talking about my relationship with Lyna. Our love was brief, but it was still very vivid in my mind.

The younger Hawke looked positively shocked, and a little angry. Maybe disappointed? Either way, she was not in a good mood. "You mean to tell me that you have lain with the Hero of Fereldan, who is a woman, and you never thought to mention that?" She slighted spitefully.

"It never came up?" I said sheepishly, giving a nervous smile. Truly, it hadn't. Everyone assumed that I was a ditzy elf who could never be capable of sexual things. And I was, until Lyna Mahariel decided to drag me off into a cave and kiss me.

Bethany crossed her arms over her chest again. "So, in addition to being a blood mage, you are also a lesbian who finds me attractive? Is there anything else you need to tell me?" She tilted her head and stared me down. I'd never felt this aura of displeasure around her before and it was making me very uncomfortable.

"I can knit?" Bethany shot up an unamused eyebrow. "If you don't mind… I am still wondering what your wish would be, since you don't want to fly across Thedas." I gave her the look; the one that Isabela calls the 'kicked puppy' look. I never realized I had done it until Hawke brought it to my attention after being on the receiving end. _More powerful than blood magic if you really want something. _

"Well, you didn't guess correctly, so I suppose you'll have to keep on wondering." She nodded her head in indignation. _Huh… I think my look is broken. _

I decided to change tactics. "In that case, do you want to go swimming?" _One ditzy elf, coming right up!_ I played the innocent hey-look-a-distraction card and motioned to the ocean.

"Do you promise not to stare wantonly at my chest?" Bethany stood slowly, tilting her head and smiling. _That's not fair._

I waggled a finger at her. "Would you ask a bear to a tea party? My base nature is unchanging." I admitted tersely.

"So, is that a no?" She squinted playfully and puffed out her chest, but this time I didn't allow myself to fall headlong into her Void of cleavage.

I blinked up at her. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Maybe a little, I guess." The younger Hawke was blushing and although her hazel eyes held a hint of shyness, there was something else there. _Amusement? Is this another kind of game? I can't say that I know the rules._

Surely flattery was nothing to be ashamed of. "Why?"

"No one enjoys being stared at." She stated in as a matter of fact, as if I missed it, being Dalish and all.

"Isabela does." I retorted, placing my hands on my hips. The Rivaini wears no pants and her tunic nearly bursts at the seams trying to contain her heaving bosom. No one, man, woman, elf, or dwarf can help drooling at her as she prowls around town. _The Qun'ari seem unfazed, though. Maybe they have bad eyesight?_

Bethany shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Isabela likes to show off her… assets in hopes of trapping a mate." _Well, it is certainly effective! _If you are silly enough to enter the Hanged Man after she has 'retired' to her room, you can hear just how captured her lovers are. _She sleeps with a lot of Chantry folks! It's always 'Maker' this and 'Andraste' that! _

I propped up one eyebrow, just as the Pirate Queen herself would do. "And you have no interest in mates?"

"I… I just think that I should really like someone before I hand myself over to them on a silver platter. Men compliment me a lot, but I ignore it. I've never dated before or anything. When we were in Fereldan I was too busy training under my father or hiding from Templars. And now that we're in Kirkwall, I spend all my time working by my sister's side. Even when we worked for Athenril, I saw no peace." She sat back down on the boulder, her hands smoothing out her chainmail. It was obviously a sore subject.

"So… no one has even kissed you?" I tilted my head and had to fight back the need to laugh. It was truly a ridiculous thought.

Bethany looked down, as if trying to remember. "I kissed someone once."

"Did… Did you like it?" I mumbled. It was far quieter than I meant it to be, mostly because I was blushing and looking away.

She adjusted her sleeves. "I was just before we ran to Kirkwall." _That's not a yes or a no… Wait…_

"And you haven't been kissed since?" She shook her head. "That's absurd!" I gave her a confused look and slapped my forehead in disbelief. I only had one lover, but a beautiful woman such as Bethany Hawke being kissed once in almost two years? Fen'Harel must have caught her scent at a young age to play such a cruel joke on her! _Mythal, let me be the one to break the lull!_

She blinked up at me, her cheeks all pink. "Oh? And why is that?" Her eyes lit up with curiosity. They reminded me of the Brecilian Forest, the brown and green hues ticking around her iris in the random chaos of the trees themselves. Being an elf, the colors were very familiar, comforting even, but absolutely captivating at the same time. I had to turn around before I was lost within them. It happened on occasion and I usually blamed it on drink or exhaustion. I had no such excuse today.

"Because you're beautiful, smart, funny, trustworthy, nice, honest, and you're very talented with magic! I-It's like the Creators themselves stole the beauty of nature and placed it in your eyes. Varric calls you Sunshine because your smile can light up a room. And I'm sure there are loads of people who would like to kiss you! I've seen many a neck almost broken as you walk by, just for the chance to gaze upon you!" I was waving my arms and speaking into the wind. I knew I would never be able to say any of it to her face. Not with the way my heart was pounding, the way my mana made my body tingle, the way my mouth begged for contact.

Bethany's breath picked up from behind me. "You sound… eager." I could hear it now. _She's just as nervous as I am! She was fishing for compliments and I got reeled in! Clever. Very clever indeed._ She was so obviously flattered that I didn't need to turn around to know that she was blushing as red as her favorite scarf.

"Well, anyone in their right mind would be! Well, minus the Qun'ari. Or anyone who doesn't like women. Or has no lips. Or has some sort of contagious curse that-"

"Merrill, you're cute, but you talk too much." I could hear the younger Hawke stand and step forward until she was right behind me. Now I was the flushed and uncertain one.

I chuckled awkwardly, reaching up to scratch at my braids. "But whatever will we do to fill the silence?"

"For starters, you could kiss me." I whipped around with dizzying speed. There was Bethany, face pinker than a nug, circling her ankle and glancing down at the ground, her shoulder-length hair spilling over her cheeks.

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach fluttered with excitement. "You don't have to ask me twice!" I took the remaining step between us and brought my hand to her jaw. Her head was bowed a bit and she closed her eyes as I leaned up to kiss her perfectly peach lips. _Mythal'enaste! _Her mouth was unbelievably soft and she let out a little gasp. It took great effort for me to pull back and open my eyes. The touch having receded, she blinked at me, her lips still slightly pursed. I gulped at the need to explore them further.

"Hmm," was her only reaction as she licked her lips. The sight of her tongue running over the puffed flesh made me shiver and I took back my hand as if it had been burned. She obviously enjoyed the kiss, however, and that made my temperature rise.

"Well, if I didn't need a cold swim before, I certainly do now!" I bolted for the water's edge, shedding clothes as I went. By the time I got to where the tide rose, I was peeling away my smallclothes. I could hear giggling behind me as I dived headfirst into the frigid sea. _Elgar'nan! _I regretted not wearing any undergarments when the cold, salty water assaulted below my waist. I quickly rose up for air and faced the beach just as a blur of pale skin dove into the water past my shoulder. Looking at the sand, I could see Bethany's chainmail, blouse, boots, pants… _Bra? _

But I was snapped to attention as something touched my arm from behind. "It's rude to make a run for it after kissing a lady." I turned to grab at the offender, but she wasn't there. I had the ocean in my arms and nothing else. "And to strip on the first date?" I turned around again, but the ripples on the water told me that she had dove under the surface.

"For someone so innocent, you do like to manipulate me!" I chose to fight back. I purposely fumbled the lightning smell she had taught me, electrifying my limbs. It was unpleasant, especially due to the amplification of being surrounded by liquid, but it would shock Bethany much harder if she tried to grab me. And that's exactly what she did. I felt her hand grasp my ankle and I shrieked at the transfer of energy. The younger Hawke yanked her hand back and rose above the surface.

"Maker's breath, Merrill!" Bethany had her shoulders just out of the water as she continuously clenched and shook out her hand. I reabsorbed my mana and looked at her face. She was not amused.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out. "It's not very polite for a noblewoman to play games with her suitor." She gave a 'humph' and wiggled her fingers. "Come here." I reached out and took her hand, bringing her palm to my mouth. It tingled something wicked, but the energy dissipated soon enough.

"You know, you should be a little more careful with your magic. You can't go around shocking people all the time. It'll attract the Templars." She pursed her lips at me sarcastically. I thought about it for a moment. _The big metal-tongued, silver-lunged mage haters had better pray they never meet me!_

I placed her hand in mine against my cheek. "Do you think the big grey battering rams will be a match against a blood mage and someone as talented as yourself? I've never been too impressed with them, myself. I figure, as long as we're together we'll never have to be afraid again." I smiled at her, the anger and worry falling away from her gaze as she returned the gesture.

"Is that your way of saying you want to spend more time with me?" Bethany drifted closer, wrapping her other arm around my waist and pressing our bodies together. I gasped at the feeling of moist skin on skin. We were so much warmer than our surroundings and I had to fight the water to stay afloat. Her lips were an inch away, beckoning me and taking my breath away.

"V-very much s-so." I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and grabbed the back of her neck, forcing our lips together. It was nothing like the sweetness of our first kiss. Her little gasp parted her lips and my tongue took full advantage, entering her possessively. She wrapped herself tighter around me and allowed me access. It was amazing being the experienced one for once. She moaned against me and her tongue tentatively danced with mine. After exploring her mouth for quite some time, I moved to her neck. I nibbled and licked at a spot under her ear and she purred and moaned her approval.

Her skin was silk and I had to fight the urge to drag her onto the beach and feel all of it against me. "How does *gasp* tonight sound?" Her suggestion shocked me and I loosened my grip, removing my mouth from her throat. The young woman was breathless, blushing, and her eyes filled to the brim with desire. I knew what she was asking, her chest beating against mine, our bodies thrumming with heat. My mind pleaded with me to say no, to be gentle, to hold back. But if I am one thing, it is impulsive.

"Wonderful."

* * *

And when we came back to my house in the Alienage that night, our passions took over. Bethany barely stepped through the door before she was pouncing on me. We had meant to eat dinner together. To take things slowly at first. But we didn't even get a chance to eat. We stripped each other of our clothes before tangling on my bed. I taught her everything I knew as we made sweet glorious love all through the night, screaming each others' names aloud. The black of night tried to envelop us, but we didn't even notice the loss of light. I had to be careful not to expose myself to any blood, lest my wayward mana drag bodies from aground! Mythal, she was a quick study! And eager too! A virgin no longer, the younger Hawke made up for lost time. We hadn't but a wink of sleep. In the morning, however, we were shining.

* * *

**Translations (in order of appearance):**

Mythal - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The Great Protector

Elgar'nan - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The God of Vengeance. Also used as an expletive.

Fen'Harel/Dread Wolf - The Elvhen trickster god

Abelas - Sorry

da'len - Child

Mythal'enaste! - Roughly 'Mythal help me!'

**Author's Note:**

So I bet you're thinking 'This is a lot of Merrill. What about Artemis? She could be interesting.'

All I can say is keep reading.


	6. I'm Not Calling You a Liar

**(Rogue) Artemis Hawke/Isabela [1]**

DA:2 Act 1 - End of Act 2

Hawke's POV

**I'm Not Calling You a Liar**

* * *

I sat in the Hanged Man tavern across the table from Isabela. She had offered me an easy job as her temporary bodyguard, which went off without a hitch. And along with a small purse, I got a new dagger. The Bodice Ripper was a nice form of payment. I gripped its hilt. It was a nice fit in my calloused hands. Then again, the pirate would be, too, if the opportunity presented itself. The Rivaini beauty was a thing to behold; thick thighs, bountiful breasts, and an ass that was more than an eyeful. She didn't even wear pants with her tunic, replacing them with boots that nearly extended to her groin. In other words, she wasn't the slightest bit shy about showing off her silken chocolate skin.

But I had to gather money for my expedition, not dive into the first salty wench that spread herself for me. "Now that Hayder is dead, what are your intentions?" I asked professionally.

"Well, Hawke. I don't really have any plans at the moment, other than to find that relic, if in fact it still exists. Unless you want to keep me around…? But I dare say I am terrible company outside the bedroom." The crooked smirk on her face spoke volumes. Women had flirted with me countless times before, but usually in secret. I suppose there is a sinful forbidden-fruit complex about bedding someone of the same gender, especially in a small village like Lothering. That was not what the dark-haired rogue was doing, however. She was quite clearly propositioning me while enjoying her whiskey. A part of me wanted to take her up on her offer; the part that hadn't seen any action since before Ostagar.

"Please, call me Artemis." I ran my hand through over my crimson hair and re-secured my ponytail.

"What say you, Missy? You don't seem the shy type to me." She lifted her legs onto the table and crossed them at the ankle, leaning back in her chair and pushing out her breasts. It was quite the view; she made sure of it. "I've seen you in a fight. You're a rogue, like me. You don't fear lying or stealing. And you can pick a lock and raid a chest in the blink of an eye. You're quite good with your hands and I'll admit, I'm… impressed." She gave a slight pout, sticking her bottom lip out. "But I get the feeling that you don't trust me."

"First of all, I'll treat you exactly how you treat me. I won't call you a liar if you don't lie to me and I won't call you a thief if you don't steal from me. Second, I am pretty particular about what chests I raid." Isabela arched an eyebrow and looked down at her breasts. She shrugged, realizing that it had nothing to do with her. "And third, you've yet to give me a reason to trust you. But if you have nothing better to do, I can always use a second set of blades at my side." I pulled out the Bodice Ripper and twirled it in one hand. She watched carefully and her legs shifted a bit. I smiled a little too eagerly at that before placing my blade back in its sheath. _Interesting…_

She set her empty mug on the table and nipped her bottom lip, her amber eyes glistening with mischief and desire. "Tell you what, sweet thing. Let's go back to my room and make a business arrangement." The Pirate Queen of the Eastern Seas was determined to get her way, as she always had in the past. One way or another, Isabela bedded anyone she wanted. She wasn't shy about her depraved cravings, gazing at every inch of me like I was her next meal. _If she had her way, I would be. Shit, if I had __**my**__ way, I would be._

"Oh, Isabela, you are crass… But I will have to decline. I need to get back to my sister and mother." Isabela almost seemed hurt, maybe insulted, as I stood and adjusted my armor. Bethany would have killed me if I crawled into bed with the curvaceous Captain instead of coming back to protect her from our lecherous uncle. And the last thing I needed was Rivaini crabs. Pirates dock in some unsavory places, after all. "However, if I am in need of assistance, which seems inevitable, I will come find you here." She seemed satisfied enough and stood.

"My room is the first one on the left," She grabbed my hand and brought it to her lips. I had to suppress the urge to push her up against the nearest wall. That smug smile of hers widened a bit at my obvious restraint. "In case you change your mind." There was some hooting and hollering from the patrons. I just bowed and said goodnight. I walked away as slowly as possible and I could feel her eyes burning into my backside. I had to admit, I was flattered. And I wanted her just as much, despite my current situation. Playing hard to get with a sexy Pirate Queen could be great fun… But she didn't have to know that. I grinned naughtily as I pushed through the door. _Wait 'til she sees me with a bow._

* * *

I soon got my chance. A quest on the Chanter's Board from a man named Sebastian asked for the death of mercenaries that gave him trouble and he promised a good amount of coin if it was done. We had already taken out two groups of Flints around Kirkwall, but there was said to be another at the Wounded Coast. I took Isabela, Fenris, and my sister. They didn't seem to mind bringing death upon poorly trained soldiers-for-hire. Sadly, the first two gaggles had barely made me break a sweat, so I stuck to the use of my daggers. But my bow was just begging for use. I was trained in archery most of my childhood and by the time I was just taller than a longbow, I was a skilled huntress. I alone fed my family after my father died. I had even gone toe-to-toe with Dalish hunters, equaling or besting them with every challenge. If Isabela thought my knife-play was arousing, she'd be quivering at my skill with a bow and arrow. Playing the suited instead of the suitor was quite entertaining, especially when you do plan on letting yourself get caught. Eventually.

As we rounded the corner on top of a hill, I caught a glimpse of the small group of mercenaries. I called my companions to a halt. "I'll take care of this." I readied my bow and notched an arrow. "How many silvers are against me taking down the leader with one shot?" I looked at my friends. Bethany was shaking her head, knowing my purse would be a bit heavier if they were stupid enough to put coin to my archery skills.

Isabela fished a piece of gold out of her chest and handed it to my sister. "I've got a whole sovereign, but only if you hit him in the eye." The indignant look on her face said she questioned my ability.

"Which one?" I was cocky, but I had every reason to be. I could hit a squirrel's tail from several hundred yards.

Fenris handed Bethany fifty silvers. "Left." I chuckled at the thought that the elf was going to be in on my wager. But I steadied my aim. The Flint leader was pacing, insulting his men. He didn't see us from the bottom of the bowl. I pulled back the bowstring and took a breath. Once I exhaled fully, I let loose my arrow and it struck him through the left eye socket.

"I am the Goddess of the Hunt!" I threw my arms up in victory. The men below scrambled and yelled, not knowing what had hit them.

Fenris cursed in Tevene while Isabela blinked in surprise. "Well, I'll be wetter than a mermaid's twat." _I'll remember that one. _

I laughed, letting loose more arrows and striking down all but one of the men. Bethany threw a fireball at the last one, determined to keep my self-esteem in check. I strutted down the hill and began to loot the bodies. I tossed the Rivaini a sovereign over my shoulder.

"You can keep your coin, milady. I was just stroking my own ego for your enjoyment." I eyed a chest and lifted it onto a nearby crate. As I was working the lock, Isabela snuck behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"If all you want is some stroking, I can do that for you." I chuckled and the lock clicked. As I reached in to examine the goods, she reached her hand into my trousers. I nearly choked as I whited my knuckles gripping the crate. She pushed her front against me and ran her fingers over my most sensitive area. _Maker help me. _I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my throat. I felt like a pervert, enjoying this public display of affection far more than I should have. Damned pirate heard it, too, and laughed.

"ISABELA!" My sister called out from behind us and she pulled her hand back, slapping my ass instead.

"We'll finish this later." I wasn't sure if it was a promise or a threat. I took a deep breath, silently hoping it was both. Either way, our next stop was the Chantry. We would collect our reward and go about our day as if nothing happened. My plan was in full swing.

* * *

And it worked. I led her just to the precipice of my bed and then we ran off to the Deep Roads. Literally, not figuratively. She behaved herself the whole trip, thanks to Varric's watchful eye. And when I returned, my sister was sent to the Circle. So Isabela comforted me the only way she knew how. I found the Promised Land as we writhed in pleasure on my new four post bed. Sex with the Pirate Queen was glorious. It was all teeth and tongues, thighs and breasts, moans and screams. And it soon became a daily occurrence, sometimes multiple times a day. Everyone knew. It wasn't meant to be a secret; which was fortunate, considering how many back-alleys, water-closets, and city benches became common rutting surfaces. Even Aveline's desk made for some humorous role-play.

But as amazing as our sexual exploits were, so much more was at stake. She immediately rid herself of any other lovers and I was more than able to make up for the loss. And once she found out how amazing morning-after sex could be, she started spending the night. I knew it wasn't entirely out of sentiment, but the convenience couldn't be denied. We even talked about our pasts, our futures, our wants, our needs. Usually while drinking, or during exceptionally persuasive foot massages. We found it quite therapeutic, sharing our secrets. It was my duty to keep her trust. But I spent so much time between her legs that I ignored a lot of other important duties.

Namely, my mother. Leandra was slightly more unpleasant due to seeing me happy. She claimed to have a suitor of sorts and things seemed to go well. She was home less often, leaving the main fireplace area open for romantic evenings. Isabela was the only thing on my mind. Missions were a mere distraction, coin an afterthought. The pirate was greedy with my time, never getting enough. She knew which buttons to push and she could win our little game with her eyes closed. When she did finally get what she wanted, I was an animal and she loved it.

But when we found white lilies at the estate, all of that changed. I was pushing Isabela atop the table in the living room when she bumped the vase, shattering it on the floor. When I saw the flowers, my heart stopped. Some creep was killing women in Kirkwall and that was his calling card. We ran to find Gascard DuPuis in Darktown and he led us into a foundry. What we found there was a mad scientist's lair. A mage named Quentin was taking the other women's bodies and sewing them magically together, and he used my mother to complete the monster. Isabela and I had brought Merrill and Varric along for support. It was a bloodbath. Gascard (who was apparently in on the whole thing) and Quentin, along with desire demons and abominations, against the four of us. And as the murderous mage died, his magic left my mother to disintegrate.

I held her in my arms as what was left of her existence faded away. Leandra was the third family member I had lost in my lifetime. I broke. I cried and screamed until I passed out. When I awoke, I was in my own bed and my Rivaini was sitting in the chair next to me. For a moment I thought it was all a horrible nightmare. But then Isabela looked at me and I knew. She wasn't a sentimental woman, but when her eyes started to water, I lost it again. I sobbed and fought, breaking half of the furniture in my room. I was angry at myself for being so selfish. I drank more in the week that followed than I had cumulatively consumed in all of my previous years. And I couldn't even look at the Pirate Queen.

But she didn't leave. I cursed her, threatened her, even nearly hit her. She let me mourn my way, restraining me only when I reached for a blade. And I would sob all over again, knowing that I was wrongfully punishing her for my own neglect. When I got my mind back, I dedicated an entire week to making love to her. It wasn't just sex anymore. Isabela had seen me at my worst and she still stayed, so I thanked her in the way she best understood. And when she asked for my help in retrieving her relic, I didn't even need a moment to consider it.

But when she ran off with the Tome of Koslun and left me, the sting was unbearable. Her note did little to ease the pain. I ran headlong into the explosive Qun'ari situation that she had created, not caring if I lived. After all, the only person that made life worth living had abandoned me to clean up her mess. And when the Arishok decided to overthrow Kirkwall, I was sickly overjoyed. I reveled in the gore as I cut my way through the city, slaughtering anything that moved. If my companions had shown concern, I didn't notice. I fought my way into the Viscount's Keep, aroused by every drop of blood I had spilt. And when Dumar's head rolled at my feet, I had to stop myself from laughing. Death would have been a release for me, a freedom from guilt and longing.

But just as I thought I was completely lost, Isabela came sauntering in with that damned book in her arms. My jaw dropped and my heart pumped the vileness away from my soul. She came back for me. Despite the threat of painful torture and death at the hands of the ox-men or Castillon, she came back for me. I stood slack-jawed as Isabela handed the tome to the Arishok. And when she turned to face me, I melted. I could tell she had been crying. Her honey eyes were glossy and her cheeks were flushed.

"I… I'm sorry I took off like that. I wasn't thinking clearly and I ran." She shook her head in self-pity. "But… this strange feeling took me over as I fled for my life. Like a ghost in my lungs. It turned me around and walked with my legs." She sighed in defeat. "So here I am, before the grace of the Maker, falling at your feet like a sick joke. And the worst part is, I don't even know why I left you in the first place. I'm a bloody fool!" A single tear dropped down her cheek and I reached out to wipe it away.

"Isabela…"

Before I could say anything of meaning, the Arishok handed the tome to another Qun'ari and addressed our group. "The relic is reclaimed. I am now free to return to Par Vollen. With the thief." My chest nearly exploded. A series of 'whats' and 'nos' followed.

"And what in the Maker's name makes you think you have the right to haul off my woman after she risked her life to return your book?" I was angry. No, I was furious. Isabela was barely back two minutes and some big-horned asshole wanted to take her from me again.

His face was cold. "She stole the Tome of Koslun. She must return with us."

"Isabela will answer according to our laws, not yours." I pointed my finger toward his huge chest. I was not playing around and he knew it just as well.

"Then you leave me no choice. I challenge you, Hawke. You and I will battle to the death with her as the prize." He lifted his sword to me.

I would have accepted right then, but Isabela interrupted. "No! This is all my fault! If you're going to duel anyone, duel me!" She asserted, not wanting to put me in danger.

The Arishok sneered at the Rivaini, making my blood boil. "You are not basalit-an. You are unworthy."

"If there is no other way, then so be it. You will have her over my cold dead body." I readied my daggers and a fire lit behind my icy blue eyes.

Isabela grabbed at my arm roughly, turning me to look at her. "Hawke! No! Don't be an idiot! He's going to kill you!" Her amber eyes were pleading, but I wouldn't listen.

"I love you Isabela. So much so that I would let you get me killed, if only to keep you safe." I cradled her head in my hands. She was shaking with fear. I kissed her, tasting her tears, reveling in the tingling feeling that crept over my body. My stomach fluttered and my heart skipped a beat. "When you kiss me, I'm happy enough to die." She sobbed and I kissed her again. "And I'm going to save you, whether you like it or not." I smiled at her, but she shook her head. "Everything is going to be fine. Trust me." Isabela continued to shake her head and pound on my chest. I planted one last kiss on her cheek. "Aveline, hold her back." I released her and looked away as the redheaded warrior restrained my lover, pulling her kicking and screaming away from me.

"No! Let me go!" She thrashed violently, the back of her head contacting the Guard Captain's chin. Aveline barely flinched, pinning her arms firmly behind her back as she shouted at the top of her lungs. "HAWKE!"

"Meravas! So shall it be!" Everyone backed away. I could still hear Isabela's muffled cries as I squared off against the grey giant. His blows were hard, but slow, and I was able to dodge most of them, leaving myself to backstab and slash wherever I could. But I soon caught the side of his axe against my ribs and I heard them crunch. I screamed out in pain and back-flipped to avoid another hit, crouching on one knee a few feet away, clutching my side. It was unbearable. There was a high chance that my lung was punctured and internal bleeding was inevitable. I gritted my teeth and tried to reassure myself. My life and the life of my lover depended on this duel. The Pirate Queen herself was telling me to 'look out' as the beast came charging towards me, wielding his large blades. I took what energy I had left and leapt over him.

With his back to me, I crossed my daggers around his neck and pushed them to opposite sides, slowly cutting through his throat. With a final burst of adrenaline, I sawed through his spine and his head tumbled to the floor alongside Viscount Dumar's. The Arishok's lifeless corpse quickly dropped to the ground, but so did I. The blood was rushing out of my limbs and I collapsed unto my knees. I prayed internally to the Maker as my vision started to tunnel into darkness. As I fell back, I could see Isabela rushing towards me. She was screaming something, but I couldn't quite make it out. She lifted me onto her lap and cradled me like a child, rocking me back and forth. I could feel her warm, salty tears on my slowly paling face. Isabela was saying something in my ear and I tried to focus and listen.

"Artemis Hawke, you blasted idiot! You're going to be fine. I love you! You're going to be fine. Don't you leave me!" I felt too frigid and her chanting started to drift away. I wanted to stay, but the pain was numbing far too quickly. My body was giving up the ghost. A smile crept over my face. I had saved my Rivaini, after all. I could die knowing that she loved me; that she was safe at last. And as the world turned black, my final thoughts were of Isabela, the Champion of Kirkwall.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This song plays in the DA:2 credits. This short was the first thing that came to mind. Everything else just snowballed from there. But these two... They hit me with the drama and I just keep coming back for more.


	7. Heartlines

**Merrill/Bethany [1]**

DA:2 Act 1 - Left Behind During the Deep Roads

Merrill's POV

**Heartlines**

(Elven translations at end. Just a few.)

* * *

"That Bartrand is a liar!" Bethany was in a ripe mood. The leader of the Deep Roads expedition returned with a group of his hired hands a few days prior, exclaiming that 'her brother and his companions are dead'. We knew it couldn't be true. If the dwarf could survive unarmed, then our heavily weapon-wielding and highly trained friends had to be alive. But the man had a big mouth and all of Kirkwall thought the group was deceased; even Leandra. She cried like a babe when she heard the rumors, despite the younger Hawke trying to convince her of Bartrand's dishonest nature. Varric never trusted his own brother, so how could anyone else take him seriously? But the constant 'condolences' people were giving Bethany made her angry and uncomfortable. We spent a lot of our time in the Alienage or outside the city walls.

This day, we were sitting on the banks of a river just north of Kirkwall. "I know, ma vhenan. Your sister would never let herself be killed by some darkspawn. It'd hurt her reputation." Artemis Hawke had the ego of Fen'Harel himself and was just as clever. She was constantly showing off her skills with a bow and winning bets against her. I found her cockiness warranted, even if it annoyed the others sometimes. Being Dalish, a strong hunter was someone to be praised and celebrated. _Although she does a lot of the praising herself, it doesn't make her any less good. _

"A fair point, love!" The younger Hawke laughed and leaned back on her hands. "I just hope she isn't hurt." She sighed and looked up into the midday sky. Her hazel eyes hinted at worry and anticipation, though she tried to hide it. Sunshine was staying strong for her mother, but she didn't need to hide her feelings from me. We'd been together since just after her sister left with Varric, Isabela and Anders. _As vocal as she is in bed, you'd think she'd be able to talk about her feelings with me in private! Humans…_

I shook my head. "She's fine. They don't call her the Goddess of the Hunt for nothing!" I picked up a stick and had a clumsy sword fight with the air. Bethany laughed, but didn't seem entirely convinced. I sat back down next to her and poked at the water. It had a powerful flow and was easily six foot down in the deepest parts, winding violently through the woods, eroding dirt and uprooting trees. "Do you see this river? It runs free and it brings me great joy to watch it run its course. But nature is inherently chaotic." I threw my stick into the fray and it was out of sight in an instant. "I know that if I swam to the middle of the stream, it would bash me against the rocks, drown me, and carry me off without remorse. Your sister knows all of this and she knows better than to tempt Fate." I leaned against my lover and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She never kept it that way, but she didn't mind.

"I suppose I already knew that. I just worry." She huffed and wrapped an arm around me, pressing us together, and I leaned into the softness of her shoulder. The younger Hawke wasn't one for excessive cuddling, much to my chagrin, but I was getting her used to the idea.

"If she was truly in danger, you'd know. She is your blood, after all." I picked up her hand and flipped it over, presenting her palm for viewing. "See this line here? It's your heartline. If someone you love is hurt, it will itch, or sometimes visibly change color. But yours is as normal as ever." I traced the crease with my finger before setting her hand back down on her thigh. "So stop stressing your beautiful face with rumors." I kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. "Hawke will bring her flock home soon enough. Ooo, that rhymed a bit! Hawke, flock!" I giggled against her throat and she gave an amused chuckle in return.

She squeezed me around my middle and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "For a babbling little elf, you are probably one of the wisest people I know. Even if your jokes are bad."

"I've read every tome I've come across and written down every bit of ancient history I've heard. I was supposed to be a Keeper, after all. But my jokes… I don't know. They always sound funnier in my head." I crinkled my face in thought.

"You're a keeper, alright." Bethany watched my concentration with amusement and placed a warm kiss on my forehead.

I giggled. "Is that a pun? It appears neither of us are very witty today." _I wish Varric was here. His jokes can make anyone laugh! I'm sure he'd poke fun at us, though. Make some comment about her being the Sunshine to my Daisy. Which is true, but not particularly amusing. _

"Maybe we're just hungry. Is there anything in your snare?" We had been out of the city most of the morning and had abandoned the idea of returning for a midday meal. It was far too lovely outside to spend all day in dreary old Kirkwall. So earlier I had set up a baited snare.

"I'll go check!" I hopped up and ran past the tree that my staff was leaned up against and made my way to the trap. A fat brown bunny had his leg caught in the loop and was dangling from a sapling. _Abelas, da'len. _I placed my hand on the flailing animals head and sent a short pulse of mana to kill it instantly. It was a far less bloody alternative to knocking it out with a rock and it made me feel better to know that its death was quick and painless. "I hope you like rabbit, because it's what is for lunch!" I removed the furry animal from the snare and walked back to where we were sitting.

Bethany stood and retrieved her staff. "It's got to be better than whatever mother is making." She joked. "I'll start a fire." She gathered rocks to make a circle and a number of sticks for tinder. I hummed and prepared our lunch, skinning the rodent and removing the entrails. The blood got all over my blade by the time I was done, so I bent down to clean it in the river. That's when I heard noise behind me.

"Oi! Mage! Stop what you're doing!" Of course, I assumed they were talking to me. I turned around and saw a dozen Templars. _Elgar'nan! No, NO! This is bad!_

"Shiiiit." Bethany had a fireball in her hand and quickly threw it aside to light the campfire. _Mythal! Bethany!_

A large blonde Templar stepped in front of the rest. "'Ello there, Bethany." He appeared to be the one in charge. "Without your dwarf, our pockets are feeling a bit light." He slapped his deflated coin pouch. _Varric's bribes! _"And now that your sister is dead, we don't 'ave to worry about our skins if we take you to the Gallows." He took a few steps forward, standing just an arm's length away from the younger Hawke.

"A dozen Templars just for me? I'm flattered." She pursed her lips at them, then gave a weak smile. I could feel her re-absorbing her mana, making it dormant. The odds against her, she had given up.

He scowled at her. "Everybody knows the Hawkes don't travel alone." He looked around, but only saw me. I was standing still with a knife in my hand, face blood-red with anger. "Who's the cute little knife-ear?" He pointed to me, but looked to Bethany. They couldn't see my staff from behind the tree. In that moment, I was just another city elf.

"Ma emma harel, Templar." I hissed, bringing the knife close to my other hand. _One cut, and I could send all of them to the Void. Just one- _

My lover spoke and broke my thoughts. "My girlfriend." She tilted her head to me matter-of-factly. "Quite the scandal, I know. A noblewoman apostate philandering about with a Dalish _merchant_. What will the neighbors say?" She glanced over at me, sending a knowing look. _No. No, don't do this ma vhenan! _"But you're absolutely right; she's cute. How could I resist?" She gave me a feeble smirk.

"You expect us to believe that she is just some merchant you're giving it to?" The lead Templar looked me up and down in disgust.

"Nightly." She winked at me, then turned her attention to the man again. "She sells elven crafts, much like the knife she's holding. I was going to commission a nice carved halla for my mantle, but oh, time just got away from me." She waved her hand dismissively.

_You don't have to do this! I could kill them! We could run! _"Bethany?" I asked, pleading.

"Whatever! All this chatter 'as gone on long enough!" The blonde Templar reached out and grabbed the younger Hawke's arm roughly. "You've got a Circle to get to!" He bared his teeth and stuck a finger to her chest.

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi, len'alas!" I readied my knife again, letting mana flow through me.

I was about to contact a spirit, but Bethany spoke and caught my attention. "Don't worry, love! They're only here for me. You can drop the knife." I paused. She was staring at me, her eyes more serious than I had ever seen.

_I can't let them take you! Not now, not ever!_ "Ma vhenan-"

"They are only here for _me_." She emphasized the last word. I could feel the tears run down my face, but her hazel eyes stayed stone cold. The slightest hint of weakness would make her a greater target to the Templars. "Take me away, boys. I'd rather not make such a fuss before seeing the First Enchanter." She relaxed in the leader's hands. He began to lead her away, the others falling behind.

I didn't let them get very far. "Bethany! My own people abandoned me; please don't leave me alone too!" I screamed and made to follow.

"Don't worry about me, gorgeous." She yelled out from within the gaggle of silver-armored bodies. "Once we're gone, you can spend some more time by the river. Maybe go visit Leandra. I'm sure she'd be happy to know that I am safely at the Gallows." They continued to move, but I bowed to her word and stayed put.

The head Templar laughed from in front of the group. "And here I thought you'd put up a fight."

"Beth-" I fell to my knees and sobbed. _I could have saved her. Why did she stop me?_

"Just keep following the heartlines on your hand, dear! I'll be fine!" Bethany called out from afar. I continued to cry and scream with frustration. Before I knew it, they were out of sight.

_Why?_ It was my only coherent thought. _Why? _I banged my fist on the ground and my mana welled up. _Why did she leave me? _My tears were free flowing. _Why does everyone leave me? _I thought back to the Brecilian Forest; to the overgrown ruins that took my precious Lyna from me. _We could have run! Made a new home somewhere safe! It would have been alright if she was with me! Now I'm alone again! I don't have a home! _My eyes shot open as my surroundings changed. The rocks and sticks around me were swirling above my head in a cyclone. _They took her from me… _I could feel a darkness growing, worming its way into my heart. I stood and drew my dagger, ready to slice open my wrist and drag every Templar in Thedas to the deepest and darkest part of the Void. I took a deep breath. But my hand was shaking. My mind was fighting me.

_Bethany wouldn't want this. _I screamed in frustration and dropped my blade just as the stones came tumbling down around me.

_"Go to Leandra."_ The thought invaded my brain. It wasn't mine.

_Bethany? _I stood still, waiting for a sign, anything that could tell me what was happening in my head.

_"Yes. Now go to Leandra. Tell her that I'm safe."_

_Why didn't you let me save you? I could have killed them all! Why did you choose to leave me here? _I cried.

_"Do you know what they do to blood mages? They don't go to the Circle, Merrill. They are raped, tortured, and beaten senseless before the templars bring them to a painful end. I couldn't let that happen to you."_

_But we could have run! They wouldn't have caught us!_

_"They would keep sending more Templars. The more we struggled, the harsher our treatment. This way, I'm safe in the Gallows and you are safe in the Alienage. I didn't even give them your name."_

_Bethany, I-_

_"I knew this day would come, Merrill. But you gave me something to look forward to. You gave me love. That is what will make the Circle worth enduring."_

_I do love you! But I don't want to be alone again! I could turn myself in, I could-_

_"No, Merrill. I can't keep this link up for much longer. Please, just look after my mother. Ma'arlath, Daisy. Stay safe."_

_Bethany! _But there was no response. I had no idea that anyone could make a link between minds, especially without blood magic. But whatever she had done, it was gone now. Without her voice in my head, I felt hollow. I told myself that I had to do as she said. I retrieved my staff and sprinted all the way to Lowtown. I had never run so fast in all my life. I had to tell her family what had happened. I burst into Gamlen's house, almost kicking the door in. Leandra stood in the main room, talking to a disheveled looking warrior. I didn't even have the focus to figure out whom.

Hearing her door crash open, the mother turned around and faced her intruder. "Merrill! Look whose back! I was just-" She looked at me as I stood panting and coated in sweat. "Why are you so flushed? … Where is Bethany?" Leandra stammered, a worried look on her aged face.

The other figure turned around. It was Artemis. She was dirty and had cuts all over, but it was definitely her. She looked at me with anger in her eyes and fear in her heart. "Merrill, where is my sister?" She pleaded. By the way she asked the question, she already knew what had happened. I felt the blood rush out of my body. _Hawke could have saved her, even if I couldn't._

"Templars." That was all that I said before collapsing onto the dirty floor, all energy gone from the day's events. _Bethany…_

* * *

**Translations (in order of appearance):**

ma vhenan - My heart

Fen'Harel/Dread Wolf - The Elvhen trickster god

Abelas, da'len - Sorry, child

Elgar'nan - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The God of Vengeance. Also used as an expletive

Mythal - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The Great Protector

Ma emma harel, Templar - You should fear me, Templar

halla - Elvhen sacred deer

Ar tu na'lin emma mi, len'alas! - I will see your blood on my blade, dirty child!

Ma'arlath - I love you


	8. Remain Nameless

**(Rogue) Artemis Hawke/Isabela [1]**

DA:2 Act 1 - Post-Mark of the Assassin, Pre-Deep Roads

Isabela's POV

**Remain Nameless**

* * *

"I find myself amused with you, Isabela." Artemis Hawke took a swig of her port, a cocky grin lighting up her pale face. We were having a celebratory drink in my room at the Hanged Man after the events at Chateau Haine and were probably far more tossed than necessary. But Orlesians make me parched like no other. And it's easier to seduce a woman with a drink in her gut. So really, it was a perfect night to get smashed with everyone's favorite crimson-haired hero.

"And how is that?" I asked as I set my own drink down.

She tilted her head at me, her fingers laced together over her armored chest. "You go out of your way to help Tallis during our mission. But once we get back, you admit that your 'relic' is Qun'ari and that they all want you dead." She propped her feet up and laughed. "You've got quite a set of stones!"

_Of course drunken Hawke finds that utterly amusing. _"They want their relic back. I don't have it. And you know I only went along to keep you out of trouble." I slapped her boot, pushing her legs off of the small table. "To make sure that elf didn't run off with what's mine." I thrust my bare feet up into her lap, one toe brushing against the apex of her legs. I slathered on the charm, tilting my head, biting my lip, even twirling a stray lock of hair between my fingers. I rarely had to use all three, but Missy is a tough nut to crack.

"You're adorable when you're possessive." She gave a deep chuckle and moved my feet onto her thighs. She gave me her best drunken smile and began to massage the ball of my foot. _Maker, that's nice. _I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair while she moved the table to the side, out of the way. _Maybe sex can wait a few minutes. _"But it leaves me to wonder about the civility you showed toward said elf." She kneaded her thumb into a particularly sensitive part of my arch, making me stifle a moan.

Instead, I sighed loudly, strangely content. "I don't hate all Qun'ari; just the ones who try to slit my throat." Between the feel of deft hands rubbing away the soreness of my aching feet and the countless drinks I had consumed, I was feeling a little talkative. "I was born in a big grey cloud. My birthplace in Rivain was a Qun'ari outpost. It was all terrible music and unnamed cries."

She chortled a bit, her fingers manipulating my digits. I wiggled them freely, thankful for the break from my boots. "What a place to come from; especially for someone as defiant as you." With my eyes closed, I could feel the lightest of kisses placed on the tip of my big toe.

_A lady could get used to this. _I smiled as she rolled by ankle, working at it languidly. _If I keep talking, she may even work up past my knees…_ "I never understood the Qun when I was young. My mother converted, you know." She made a small noise, showing me that she was still listening intently. "We had such a bad fight about it that she sold me off to Luis. He's the one who started calling me Isabela..." _What is this, therapy? Well, maybe. Whatever it is, it feels amazing. _"It just kind of stuck, I guess."

"I didn't know that." She whispered as she pressed another kiss to the ball of my foot, signaling that she was finished with it. "And… I won't ask you about your old name, or your old life. That's your business." She stroked her thumb over my calf before picking up my other foot.

I sighed again. "I've never told anyone even this much."_ She won't sleep with you, but she'll give you a rubdown and listen to your problems? Artemis Hawke: the Goddess of the Hunt, the Spirit of Mystery, and the Enigma of Kirkwall._

"Why say something now?" She asked politely as she found another sensitive spot. This time I let my moan escape and I could almost feel her smiling.

_Because I trust you. I don't know why, but I do. _I fought to find the words, not wanting to give my life story in exchange for a foot rub. _Not even this incredibly amazing and erotic foot rub. _"I just got to thinking about how happy Tallis is. We had pretty similar childhoods, but she's happy and I'm… well, pleasantly sloshed mostly." _And content with you. Happy you're here with me and not with anyone else. _I tried to cover up my inner turmoil by giving a weak snort.

She applied pressure to the ball of my foot, more than was strictly necessary. "If you say the word 'convert', I'm going to convince Aveline to throw you in the brig until you're sober. It won't take much."

"Maker, no." She skillfully kneaded, backing off her previous force. "I'm just saying that I wish to remain nameless as Isabela and live without shame, but I find myself envying her cheery nature." My painful arch was next, leaving me a moaning mess. "I mean, what's in a name? How does 'Tallis' give her something I don't have?" _Is this some new form of interrogation? Damn, it has its merits. _

"You chose your identity, just like she chose hers. And I get the distinct impression that she was born peppy." She chuckled before moving her attentions to my ankle. "I bet you were different before you were Isabela. I would have liked to have known you back then." Hawke pressed a kiss to the top of my foot and I could feel her blue eyes burning into my face. It wasn't a bad feeling, having her focus completely on me, but my knees did feel distinctly non-functional.

"Maybe," I muttered, delirious and refusing to open my eyes. _Do I dare compare this to sex? Yes, and Andraste's ass she's good at it. _"But you can call me anything you want, Missy. As long as you call me." I smiled as she continued working my foot, eliciting a few stray moans.

"Even if I ask you to go with me to the Deep Roads?"

The question caught me off guard and I nearly winced. "That's a bad idea." Feeling my tension, she rubbed my sole with deadly precision, leaving me putty in her hands.

"I need someone to watch my backside. Someone I trust." She gave my other foot the same voracious attention before brushing her lips over my ankle. Her hot breath against my already heightened nerves made me shiver and drop my legs onto her lap. Her eyes were still focused on me, pensive for a reply.

I gulped, but kept my eyes closed. "Look, I know everybody lets you down and I'll do the same. You keep me around too long..." _You'll end up drowning, begging for me to save you. And I'll fail. I always do. _I held back a sob. "You bring me down there and I'm bound to get you killed." I spat out the words like poison.

"Tell me what you're running from." Artemis whispered, her hands roaming over my calves. I opened my eyes to look at her. She was slightly flush from drinking, but her icy blue irises showed genuine concern. It made me nervous, uncomfortable even. I immediately reached for my drink, downing it in one motion.

I took a breath before lying through my teeth. "I'm not running. I'll be around, in this brief hole of a town."

She just shook her head at me, a small grin playing over her pale features. A few strands fell from her ponytail and into her face as she ran one hand up under my knee. "It'll get pretty lonely underground… I might need someone to keep me company." And there she was again, bending forward and pressing kisses against my ankle, a glint of wickedness in her smile. I visibly shivered as I lowered my mug back onto the table.

I licked my lips as her fingers traced back down my calf before leaving my feet idly on her thighs. "Using sex as motivation? Darling, believe me, that's nothing I haven't done before." I retrieved my legs and stood, stretching to cover up my wobbliness. "Call me when you need me?" I offered as I removed my jewelry, setting it on my nightstand.

"Of course." She cooed as she finished her drink and cleaned up the table. I was already removing my sash and gauntlets for bed by the time she was done tidying up. "What, no last ditch attempt to get me to spend the night?" She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her mouth ghosted over my neck and I yawned to conceal trembling before turning in her embrace.

"I'm saving my energy for the Expedition." I reached up to remove my bandana and shook out my now liberated locks. "Based on that foot rub, I'll need it." My signature smirk was the only reassurance she needed.

She pulled away slightly, but took my hand in hers. "Yes, my Pirate Queen." She dipped her head and kissed my knuckles. The kiss was innocent, but the look in her eye was anything but. She looked like a hungry lioness. Each nerve in my body tingled and my face got hot. But before I could beg to be taken, she released me and walked casually toward the door.

"Hawke?" I sat on my bed, my knees weak beyond usefulness. I wasn't sure what I wanted, or why her leaving made my stomach twist.

Artemis had her hand on the doorknob, but froze in place, leaving her back to me. "Yes?"

_Say something! Anything, you damned fool! _I took a deep breath. "Naishe. That was my name… before." I twiddled my thumbs, gulping nervously.

She stood in silence for a moment, her brain mulling over the new information. When she did open the door, she paused and turned toward me. "Sleep well, Captain Isabela." She smiled confidently, as if she was being given an award. _I just gave her my trust. And she's… happy. I'm … happy. _

"Night, Missy," I choked out. Artemis continued to contently gaze at me as she stepped outside and closed the door. I sighed heavily and flopped down on my bed. _Blasted idiot! You should have asked her to stay. _But voices outside broke my internal banter and I dipped my head to watch the shadows of feet in the hallway.

"Late night, Hawke?" It was obviously Varric. "No, don't answer that. The smile says it all." He chuckled and slapped her arm.

"I wish it did, dwarf." The hero leaned up against my door.

"That's cryptic." He grumbled. "Is she going with us on the Expedition?"

She sighed and pressed her full weight against the wood, causing it to creak slightly. "Most definitely."

He snorted with amusement. "You headed back to Gamlen's?"

Her light groan made my heart flutter. "Longest walk of my life." She stood up straight and adjusted her armor.

"Sweet dreams, Hawke." Varric cooed as he walked back to his suite.

"You have no idea," she muttered under her breath. I could practically see her mile-wide smile and I brought out one of my own. _To the Deep Roads, it is. _


	9. Cosmic Love

**Merrill/Bethany [1]**

DA:2 Between Acts 1 and 2

Merrill's POV

**Cosmic Love**

(Elvhen translations at end. Just a few.)

* * *

_"Merrill? Merrill, what happened?" I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. The ground was hard and my head hurt from fainting. Artemis stood over me, her blue eyes as dark as her dirty skin, and her crimson hair almost black with soot._

_The world was still spinning and my head felt far too light. "Templars took Bethany," I breathed out. _

_"Just now?" She asked fervently. I nodded. "Where were you? What were you doing?" She dropped to her knees and grabbed my chin. I flinched and stammered an explanation._

_"We were on a date and she-" _

_Hawke turned her head to the side and cursed. "In the name of the Maker! A date? I leave for a few weeks and you seduce my sister! Seriously, Merrill?!" She released her grip on my face and I winced, expecting the hand to come back and strike me. Her eyes were vicious and her teeth were bared like a feral fen. _

_"She flirted with me!" I shook my head. "But that's not the point! I'm trying to tell you what happened!" Hawke growled angrily and stood to face away from me. "We were outside Kirkwall, by the river. We were going to cook a rabbit for lunch, so she decided to start a fire. She produced a fireball just as the Templars showed up. They said their bribes had stopped and they were taking her in. She didn't put up a fight and didn't let me use magic."I rushed through the words as quickly as possible and awaited a blow. _

_"What do you mean 'she didn't put up a fight'?" The enraged rogue punched the wall of Gamlen's room. "There is no way Bethany would allow herself to just be dragged off!" She cursed some more before turning back to me. "And why didn't they take you?" She pointed angrily at me. _

_"I didn't have my staff on my person. It was sitting against a tree. She told them I was a merchant."I spat it out._

_She grabbed her head and dug her nails into her scalp. "And you let her?" _

_"She said if she put up a fight, it would make things worse." I began to cry again and she softened. _

_The elder Hawke hissed as she asked the question. "How many Templars were there?" _

_"Twelve," I said between sobs. _

_"I've seen you take down at least that many with blood magic! Why didn't you kill them?" She kicked the desk and I was glad Leandra and her brother weren't around. One of them would surely turn me in out of spite._

_I continued to cry, burying my face in my hands. "She told me not to! She said they would come for me and do horrible things when they found me. Bethany loves me, Hawke! She was protecting me!" _

_"You should have protected her." Artemis sneered down at me before crashing out the front door. I sat alone in my lover's old home, crying uncontrollably. After a time, I reached into my pouch and pulled out Bethany's scarf. She had given it to me the day before. I pressed it against my face and wept into it. It still smelt like her. Honeysuckle, vanilla, and now my salty tears. _

_I curled into a ball and prayed for death._

* * *

"Kitten, you should really talk to Artemis about all this Bethany drama." Isabela leaned over the table and placed a hand on my shoulder. My lover had been in the Gallows for a month already and I spent a lot more time at the Hanged Man than was strictly necessary. I never enjoyed being drunk, but it was less miserable than being sober and aware of my loneliness.

"No. Ssshe's still mad at me for not killing those Templarss." I slurred, setting my empty mug down.

Varric chimed in, shaking his head. "She's mad at herself, not you."

"You d-didn't see the look on her face wwhen I told her what happened-d." During my conversation with Hawke I just waited to be hit, almost asking for it. "And it got worse when I told herrr we were courting." I pointed weakly at the Rivaini.

She sat back in her chair and set her drink down. "Well, I'll admit, it was a bit of a shock, even for me."

"You humansss love talking about sssex." I gave a drunken smile. My head was throbbing from too much ale and I held my face in my palm.

"Daisy, you admitted to deflowering her now-captive sister while explaining to her that her sister was now captive! I think that makes you the Princess of Poor Decisions." The dwarf chuckled softly.

"Do I get a ccrown? A throne? Maybeee a nice ditch to crawl into?" I tried to laugh, but the sudden urge to vomit halted the idea. I am what Isabela calls a 'sloppy drunk'.

The Pirate Queen stood and held my arm, dragging me from my seat. "You get a free walk home, Kitten."

"Wish I hadd one of those," I blurted out, mostly to myself.

Varric stood alongside me, taking my other arm. "One of what?"

"A h-home," I whimpered.

The dwarf groaned. "Ugh. Your brooding is giving Fenris a run for his money." They led me from the bar and we walked toward the Alienage. The stars were out and the cold air felt nice. I looked up into the night sky, appreciating the bright dots that stretched across the heavens, blurry as they were.

"Ooo, a falling ssstar!" I was so busy looking up, I stumbled on a cobblestone and nearly fell. My companions caught me and continued marching.

"Good to know you're not blind." Isabela scolded. "Now pay attention. I don't feel like carrying you." I nodded and we continued our journey to my house. They led me directly to my bedroom before saying good night and locking the door behind them.

I sat in a daze at the edge of my bed. I wanted to curl into a ball and go to Uthenera, or the Void, or anywhere but where I was. But nausea overtook my mind. I just stared blankly at the Eluvian until I was forced to sprint to the bathroom and empty my stomach. _I'm not ever going to touch another drink, so long as I live. _Finally able to think coherently, I walked back to my bed and collapsed face-first into my mattress. Usually I would change into night-clothes, read a bit, maybe look up into the sky before drifting into the Fade. But I was exhausted. So I laid quietly in the dark, fitting as it was.

I didn't know how long I was in bed with my eyes closed. It didn't matter anymore. Days blurred together without Bethany. Her sister didn't even offer me any work. She was still hurting, just as I was. I spent a lot of my time lying alone like this. No dawn, no day, just a permanent twilight. If I got out of my shadow long enough to do anything, I ate, bathed, and made my way to the Hanged Man for a drink. I was dark and gloomy. Varric even threatened to re-name me 'Weeping Willow'.

Sometimes, if I slept long enough, I could almost hear Bethany's heartbeat. But when I would open my eyes, it would be gone. So I would search for her in the Fade, walking aimlessly through the mist. But I couldn't find her there, which meant that something or someone was stopping her. I would wait for her in the darkness, comforted by the fact that she would be with me if she could. And I couldn't just visit her physically. They don't let Circle mages see their loved ones until a year after their Harrowing and they do a thorough check to make sure mages don't come in. She sent Hawke a letter saying that she was safe, but I never received any correspondence. Upon talking to Anders, he informed me that the Templars heavily screen mail in and out of the tower. In other words, she couldn't send me a letter without making me a possible target. As frustrating as that was, it was also somewhat of a relief. At least she wasn't mad at me.

When I was awake, I would try and reach her with my mind. She had created a link before, talking to me as she was taken by the Templars, but I couldn't seem to reverse the process and make it work for me. It's as if I needed a map. But, after a few days of trial and error, I finally solved the problem. I took a piece of her scarf, along with one of her hairs from my pillow, and modified a mind blast. I drank a lyrium potion, just to make sure I was strong enough, and focused on my message.

_Bethany? Where are you, ma vhenan? _I waited for a reply, crossing my fingers and praying to the Creators.

**_"Merrill? Is that you?"_**She seemed hesitant, but it was her. Her sweet voice lit up my world and I jumped for joy before re-focusing my mind.

_Yes! It's me! How are you? Do they treat you well? _

**_"If you really are Merrill, tell me something that no one but she would know."_** I shook my head in confusion. I didn't realize that the senior enchanters used this trick to lure mages into admitting their crimes. In fact, no one outside the Circle knew. It was Meredith's idea, of course.

_You're the only one allowed to braid your sister's hair. And you call her Missy. The rest of us call her Hawke._

**_"It really is you! How are you?"_**

_Much better now that I can talk to you! I've missed you so much! _I cried tears of happiness and bit my lip.

**_"I've missed you too. It's not so bad here. The Templars are constantly watching us, looking for excuses to make us Tranquil. But I've learned some new spells. Obviously you have too, since you fixed our link!"_**

_Oh, yes! You'd be so proud of me! I used your scarf and a hair to create a modified mind blast! But that's not important right now! I want to know everything. _I sat down in the chair at my table and patiently propped my head on my hands. I shut my eyes tight, focusing on her completely.

**_"Of course, of course. Tell me something first. How is Missy? And mother?"_**

_Honestly? Hawke's distant. If she isn't halfway inside Isabela, she's giving me dirty looks. I told her about us and she was not happy about it. She made some rude comment about you having a tattoo fetish? What does she mean by that, exactly? And your mother is just as secluded. She's happy to have her estate, however._

**_"Missy was referring to the last girl I kissed; a Dalish hunter. I can't remember which clan. Anyway, remind her of the Chantry sister situation. She'll know what I'm talking about. That should shut her up, or at least keep her off of your back a bit. And how is the estate? I never did get to see it."_**

_I wouldn't know. She hasn't let me inside. Not that I've asked, mind you. But no one has made the offer._

**_"Oh, tell her to show you around! That way you can describe it to me."_**

_Of course, ma vhenan'ara. Anything you want! It's so nice to hear your voice again! _I sighed happily.

**_"Yours as well, my little elf. This last month has been lonely. The only people I get along with in here are the children. They like my fire spells."_**

_Yes, Isabela told me that you mentioned a young girl in your letter. I was actually jealous._

**_"Ha! She's six, dear. I promise that you have no competition of that kind here in the tower."_**

_I'm glad. If anyone tried to touch you, I'd… well, let's just say it would be very unpleasant. Maybe involving some torment hexes. Ooo, some internal hemorrhaging too. Anders taught me this trick with-_

**_"Baby, I love your ramblings, but this one is a little less adorable than most."_**

I sighed again. _Abelas, Bethany. You know I can't help it! I just have so much to express, but no idea how to say it all!_

**_"I know. But it's alright. Now that we have a more permanent link, we have all the time in the world."_**

I was grinning from ear to ear. _Ma lath, you always know just what to say. _

**_"And here I thought you only loved me for my looks."_**

_Oh, I do! At least, I love them too, along with everything else. Do they make you wear those hideous blue Circle robes? The ones with the shoulder pads? _I gave a look of disgust, though I know she couldn't see it.

**_"Yes, but I think it's actually somewhat fortunate. They keep my chest hidden from the hungry-eyed Templars."_**

_I suppose that is good. Though I prefer your old clothes. Or none at all. They can be such a hindrance! _The recent turn of events turned my frown upside down, so to speak.

**_"Is this what we've come to? Dirty talk via mind link? That's so apostatic it hurts."_**

I chuckled lightly. _Do you want to talk about something else?_

**_"Why don't you tell me what you're wearing and I'll decide…" _**

I laughed and blushed at the same time. She would never have said that to me out loud. _Who knew you had such a dirty mind hidden behind all of that nobility?_

**_A certain someone seems to bring it out in me. _**

I bit my bottom lip, suddenly feeling very warm. _Ma'arlath Sunshine. _

**_"Ma'arlath Daisy."_** I was smiling brighter than ever. Our love could cross the cosmos. If we couldn't live peacefully together, at least we could be in the darkness together… Although it seemed much brighter now.

* * *

**Translations (in order of appearance):**

Uthenera - 'Waking Sleep', the Elvhen afterlife

ma vhenan - My heart

ma vhenan'ara- My heart's desire

Abelas - Sorry

Ma lath - My love

Ma'arlath - I love you


	10. Shake it Out

**(Rogue) Artemis Hawke/Isabela [1]**

DA:2 Act 2: Post-Fade

Isabela's POV

**Shake it Out**

* * *

I could hear Artemis calling from outside my door. "'Bela? I'm going to come in now." She entered cautiously, nearly tiptoeing as she moved to sit next to me on the side of my bunk. "Do you want to talk about it?" She glanced sideways at me. I sat with my face in my hands, finding it difficult to look at her directly. The crying was over, which was a relief, but I still felt like I got hit by an Aveline-sized battering ram.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you in the Fade." I blurted out, running my fingers through my disheveled hair. I was ready for bed by the time she showed up and had removed my jewelry, bandana, and boots. It felt strange to be sleeping at the Hanged Man after spending so many nights at the estate in Hightown, but it was a home of sorts; the kind you ran to after having a bad fight with your lover.

Artemis smoothed back her blood-red locks, re-securing her ponytail nervously. "I know that much." She leaned into my side and gave me an awkward smile (which I barely caught as I stared oh so absorbedly at the dirty floor). "Want to talk about it anyway?"

I groaned, having no intention of discussing my obvious failure. "Here to relive my darkest moments, are you?" I laid down and looked at the ceiling, hoping she would drop the subject.

"No. I'm here to remind you that every demon wants their pound of flesh. She could have tampered with someone else just as easily." She sat back against the wall and draped my calves over her lap, looking down at me with those beautiful blue eyes. They were like calm oceans on a sunny day. I could only hope to feel that serene.

I folded my arms over my chest. "Obviously I like to keep my issues strong, if she came after me so quickly. I mean, 'I like big boats, I cannot lie'? That's cold, even for me." And it was. Ever since Hawke and I became… well, us, I've been much happier; nicer even. _I can give Merrill a run for her coin most days. Then I go and fuck it up. _

"That's because it wasn't you, Isabela. It was the demon." Missy placed her hand over my calf and I rolled over, facing the room.

I was mad and I wasn't going to allow her to let me off so easily. "Well, I've been a fool, and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. Once a selfish bitch, always a selfish bitch." I could hear her starting to form a word, but I cut her off immediately. "Given half the chance would I take any of it back? Yes, of course. I caused all that trouble, and didn't even get a ship. But it's too late for that now." I huffed. I awaited the inevitable retreat, the 'suit yourself', the 'so be it', but none ever came.

Hawke just sighed and ran her hand up and down my calf, stroking it softly. "It's always darkest before the dawn and you'll know better as we go on."

It was hard to be angry at her when she had no will to fight back. We never argued. I would scream and yell and go hoarse, and she would just kiss me and ask if I felt better. And then we would have sex. _The most wonderful and apologetic make-up sex. _I softened at the thought and rolled onto my back, propping myself on my elbows. "Your romantic poetry is ineffective against my graceless heart." I gave a weak scowl, but she was unfazed.

"Let's bury a dead horse then, and just restart." Artemis sat on her knees near the end of the bed and picked up my right foot. "How about a peace offering?" She smiled down at me as she began to knead.

I huffed and flopped down on my back. Her thumbs worked at my arch and I moaned none too quietly. She had discovered my one weakness prior to the Deep Roads expedition and she was not above using it to get her way. "Do you give free foot massages to all the casualties of the Fade?" I asked as my eyes blissfully closed. _Damn rogue hands. Blades, bows, locks, women; no one can resist them. _I groaned, knowing exactly how effective they were on every inch of me.

Hawke chuckled at how easily I was turned into an over-sensitive tit. "Only the drop-dead gorgeous ones. Though I was insinuating an exchange." She eased off of the pressure, working on the ever-sore ball of my foot.

I sighed contently. "One, that's a terrible pun. Two, no. Three, I'm going to tell Merrill you said that."

"Go right ahead." I could tell she had her cocky grin on. Everyone knew she only had eyes for me, but Kitten was adorable. Not as outwardly attractive as myself, but cute. And completely smitten with Bethany. "I just got done sneaking her in and out of the Circle for a conjugal visit." She rolled my ankle in code.

I dare say I blushed a bit. "I see. And how is your sister?" _Other than exceptionally well-bosomed. _

"Vocal." She shivered as she continued her manipulation, happy to keep me distracted.

"Must run in the family. Along with a high incidence of lesbianism." I smiled visibly. _Sunshine is probably just as wild… Hmm… _"I send her books, you know. Dirty ones. And friend-fiction." I could feel Artemis choke and I giggled like a psychopath, something which I was not known for.

I could feel her icy blue eyes frosting over as she dropped my foot. "Laugh it up, **Naishe**."

"Well that was a shot in the dark and right at my throat." I sat up a bit and glared back at her, surprised at the use of my proper (though no longer valid) name.

Hawke sighed and picked up my other foot. "Sorry. I'm a little tense after killing my girlfriend." Based on the extra pressure she was putting into my heel, that was an understatement. "Maybe I should arrange a thorough spanking for our mutual benefit." She gave a deep chuckle, her body relaxing.

_Girlfriend? Spanking? _"I like the sound of that." I smiled wickedly down at her, nipping at my bottom lip. I wasn't sure to which I was referring. In hindsight, probably both.

She shuttered under my gaze before giving a slight scowl. "Only after you get that desire demon out of your head. Shake it out if you have to." She looked down at my foot as she worked attentively on my muscles. "I can't mock punish you while you're still actually punishing yourself."

I sighed, knowing that she wanted me to keep talking. Artemis was my self-appointed therapist and I was helpless to avoid her intentions. "Go looking for heaven and you'll find the devil in me, Hawke." _I can't change so easily. Not for anyone…_ _Liar. _I didn't know where the last thought came from. It was almost foreign, from some corner of my brain that was entirely unfamiliar. I looked down at her; that beautifully stoic face with that slightly self-amused smile and those crystal blue eyes that made you tumble into oblivion.

"I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope." Her words broke me from my train of thought and I shook my head, my own eyes slamming shut.

"Would you please stop rhyming?" I growled as I retrieved my foot. I leaned back against the headboard in a huff. She sat silently at the end of my bed, frozen in place. _She wants to comfort you, you insensitive bitch… No, she has to understand… _"That's probably what will happen if you stay with me, Hawke. Suffering. **Death**." I was holding back tears. Very few enemies survived run-ins with the Pirate Queen, but many more lovers found similar fates. _I'm dangerous to be around. Look at the Siren's Call. My crew. No demon can replace them. Nothing can bring them back._

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't. The company is better this way." I could feel her shift and sense her smile.

I groaned, hating her, hating myself, hating the whole reality of my situation. I was a dead woman walking, just waiting for Castillon or the Qun'ari to finish the job. "You can't get yourself killed for a piece of ass. Aveline would piss on your grave and Leandra would disown you."

"It's a good thing you're not just a piece of ass then, isn't it?" Hawke purred as she shifted again, this time much closer.

I opened my eyes to find her knees on the outside of my legs and her hands on either side of my hips. When I looked up at her face, her eyes held concupiscence; pure, unadulterated lust, which left me hot in the best of places and utterly distracted. "No, no. Turn down the charm, Missy. I'll have none of it." I shook my finger at her, but her toothy grin only became wider.

"But you're so pretty…" Her eyes glinted with mischief as she leaned closer to me, her lips an inch from mine.

I gulped hard, my throat suddenly the only dry part of my body. "Don't give me that look." _Shit, shit, shit! _Before I could stop her, she grabbed my sides and began to tickle me forcefully. I squirmed and fought to escape, but she was much stronger. "Hawke!" I squealed as laughter began to take over. She had me completely pinned to the bed and I was choking and cackling underneath her.

"Just say it." Her smile was full of arrogance and mirth, and her breath was hot against my ear. "Say 'I'm your pretty pirate'," she sing-songed at me as she reached down to tickle that stupid spot on the front of my hip. The one she accidentally found during sex, leaving me a gasping, giggling little girl. _My own body betrays me!_

I was barely breathing between snorts and chuckles. My ribs and stomach felt sore, but I was always one for disobedience. "Never!"

"Fine, we'll play this your way." In the blink of an eye, I found myself on my stomach with her against my back. She pushed her arms all the way up my tunic and latched onto my breasts. I gasped into my pillow and she laughed. I tried to push her off, but she was a dead weight. She settled between my legs, spreading them open as she reached under my bra to play with my nipples.

"This is completely unfair." I grunted as I caught my breath. I was almost always on top and I certainly did not appreciate teasing after such a long, shitty day. Even if her touch did make me sweat. And my heart thump. And my breasts sore. And between my legs… I could go on for hours about the delicious things her fingers left me wanting; needing, even.

She scolded me as she nibbled at my ear. "You're right; you are being completely unfair to yourself." Her right hand continued to massage my breast, but the other was on the move. She was scraping her nails down my ribs at a torturously slow pace. It left me gasping, knowing exactly what she was going to do. But she was making me wait. It was maddening.

"Hawke…" I groaned out, trying to press myself into her. My arms were fully restrained and my fidgeting only made her move slower. It was positively insane how controlling she could be sometimes. It sure was hard to dance with that devil on my back.

"Come on, 'Bela. I just want to make love to you and forget this ever happened." She pouted against my hair as her hand reached the top of my panties, the tip of her middle finger just brushing underneath. Her other hand was skillfully tweaking and massaging, leaving me nearly breathless. _I will not bow to her ridiculous whims!_

"Manipulative little c-" I broke off when I felt her hand start to pull up, almost to my navel. My body was already bucking helplessly against the mattress. I had been beat at my own game. "Fine! _I'm a pretty pirate._" I grumbled under my breath, hissing through closed teeth.

"You're **my** pretty pirate." She asserted as she moved her hand back down and ran her finger over my panties. I shuttered hard, my legs squeezing together in an attempt to trap her. "All mine." She purred against my neck. Her tongue flicked over my pulse and I moaned like a bitch in heat. "And when we get back to Hightown, I'll prove it." She withdrew completely, slapping my ass and hopping to her feet at the side of the bed.

I growled. "I hate you, Missy." I got up on shaky knees and turned, throwing a pillow at her face.

She ducked out of the way, an overconfident smirk reddening her pale cheeks. "I love you too. Now get your boots on." Her childish ways were usually highly amusing, making me smile just as smugly as her prowess in the bedroom. But I froze in place. _"I love you too?" _Before I could delve too deeply into the meaning behind that particular sentiment, something hit me in the rear.

"OW!" I sat straight up and looked behind me. _She threw my boots at me! _I got red-faced and stared her down. The cocky little rogue took one look at me and ran like hell, a witch's cackle shrieking in my ears as she bolted out of the door and down the stairs. I flew from the bed and quickly dressed, cursing every buckle, snap, lace, and knot. _You want to play dirty? I can play dirty!_

"You'd better run!" I shouted as I darted through my door, past the bar, and into the night. I'd never been so happy to be on the offensive. Anger, despair, sadness, dread. All these were memories as I sprinted through the back alleys, quickly catching up to my Goddess of the Hunt. Kirkwall was dead silent, minus the sound of two lovers laughing maniacally as they chased each other through the streets. I never felt so free.


	11. Howl

**(Rogue) Artemis Hawke/Isabela [1]**

DA:2 Post Arishok - Beginning of Act 3

Hawke's POV

**Howl**

* * *

I had taken down the Arishok, ending his life to save Isabela. But I too fell, feeling the life slip from my body. My lover held me for what were supposed to be my final moments.

_"Artemis Hawke, you blasted idiot! You're going to be fine. I love you! You're going to be fine. Don't you leave me!"_

I tumbled into the darkness with a smile on my face. But somehow I survived. I awoke a week later, lying in my robe on my bed in Hightown. Merrill explained what had happened after I lost consciousness. Isabela threw me over her shoulder and Aveline cleared the path in front of her as she marched to Darktown. Merrill and Anders worked together to heal me, but I was still weak. I had 5 cracked ribs, a collapsed lung, and a severely bruised kidney. They took me back to my estate once they had treated the worst of my injuries. Apparently there was an argument between the Pirate Queen and the Guard-Captain. Within a day, Isabela was gone. Everyone else took turns watching over me while I slept.

"She left you this." Merrill handed me a small piece of parchment. I unfolded it and saw the black ink staring back at me. _Sorry. _It was in Isabela's hand. I closed my eyes and crumpled the paper in my fist. Physically, I was sore. Mentally, I was decimated. Once my companions were certain I was on the way to recovery, they left me in Bodahn's care.

I waited for her. The first week was hell. The first month was torture. After that, I grew numb. Days came and went with the talk of 'Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall'. I was no hero. I was a cold-hearted beast. I laid awake at night, screaming and howling with misery. I was truly alone. Bethany was in the Circle and Isabela was probably halfway across Thedas. She told me she would let me down in the end, but I didn't believe it until that moment. When I did get back to taking jobs, I was overly professional. I killed, stole, cheated, and lied without a second thought. The Crows were jealous, even trying to offer me jobs as an assassin. But I was not motivated by coin or notoriety on the streets. I was the most wealthy noble in Kirkwall. I worked because I _enjoyed_ the blood, the gore, the shock on a man's face as he realized his life was about to end. Isabela had let my soul run free, leaving me a husk of my formerly moral self. But still I dreamed of her touch and cried when I woke alone day after day.

Three years passed by and I hadn't aged well. A streak of pure white hair fell down the back of my neck, standing out against my crimson locks. I had tried ripping it out, dyeing it, cursing it. But like my longing for Isabela, it remained. I swore to myself that when I found her I would tear out all her tenderness, just as she had done to me. Her love was a curse. It started so soft and sweet, but now I was a hunter. I was Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, and I slaughtered without question or remorse. My friends had little to say to me and I had even less to say to them. I hadn't stepped foot in the Hanged Man since the Arishok. I couldn't. I spent my nights at home, drowning in expensive spirits. But when Varric told me that Isabela's room was finally occupied, I had to know. I had to see her; to make her see what I was now. What she made me.

So I went to Lowtown and kicked in the tavern door. Corff nearly choked. He hadn't seen me in years and he almost didn't recognize me. When I scanned the room, I found her immediately. Isabela stood in her favorite spot at the bar. She hadn't aged a day. Not like I had. She hadn't changed at all. Even the black corselet I had given her shone dark as night against the white of her tunic. The beast howled in my veins and my blood boiled. I walked up to her, eyeing her like prey. She set her drink down and looked back at me. Her golden eyes flashed with surprise, but when she looked at me, she couldn't quite identify me either.

"Hawke-" I didn't want to hear her. Not after what she did to me. I punched her in the jaw and she crumpled to the dirty floor. Her voice sang in my blood as she lay on her side, a red streak running from her mouth. We had never fought before. Not once in our entire relationship. One of us would yell or throw a tantrum, but it always resolved itself with tickling and sex. But that wasn't an option at the moment. Not after three years of loathing.

"I hope you're here to kill me, Isabela! You've already ripped my heart out once. Do your duty and finish the job! Take my dagger and make it quick! Here! I'll make it easy for you!" I threw my blade at her feet and tore the armor from my breasts. "Unless you want to drag your teeth across my chest and taste my beating heart? Would taking my life make you happy? Would it make you wet?" I was so angry I could barely breathe, let alone think. I begged for death, for any release from this misery. My only desire was to fall headlong into the Void and take her down with me. At least, that's what I thought I wanted.

Isabela was crying and holding her cheek. It was already swelling. Her jawbone wasn't broken, but it was deeply bruised and would hurt for a month without magical healing. "Maker, no!"

"The Maker can't help us now. You unbound the ropes and let this out. You've missed three years of this beast, Rivaini! It's about time you collected!" My heart was pounding and I started to cry. They were tears of anger, of melancholy, of grief. She left so abruptly that I never had a chance to mourn her loss. But seeing her now, trying to push her out of my soul, I could divorce myself from her love and stop dreaming of her tender caress.

"I didn't mean to- Damnit Hawke! I just wanted to see you again!" Her words stopped me. She stood up and stared me down, the anger in her amber eyes matching mine in intensity. "Aveline told me to leave! I was stupid enough to think that's what you wanted, too! So I fled!" She was shaking and so was I. Adrenaline was throbbing through my vessels, making it hard to focus. She was just as indignant as she ever was. _I missed her. I __**miss**__ her._

I pounded my fist on the bar, leaving an indent in the wood. "How could you do that to me? To someone you said you loved? How could you carry me across the city, then dump me at the estate without even saying goodbye?" The tavern went silent and people scurried away like frightened rats. The bar had never been so empty. Even Corff was hiding in the back room.

Isabela picked up my dagger and stabbed it into the wall. "It wasn't easy! When Anders told me you would live, I wanted to stay with you. But Castillon heard about our little stunt! I had to leave you to keep you safe!"

"I would have killed him! I would have killed them all!" I punched the bar once more. I couldn't bring myself to hit her again. I felt the tears bubbling up in my throat and it hurt. It burned almost as badly as my fist, which had broken open at the knuckles and was dripping blood onto the floor. It was actually good to feel pain after being numb for so long.

"He didn't want you dead! He wanted to kidnap me and use me against you!" My eyes shot wide and my fists clenched tighter. She closed the distance between us, wrapping herself around my upper arms. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into my neck and my heart broke. My mind raced, searching for reason. It really wasn't her fault. Isabela had saved Kirkwall from the Qun'ari, but it had to come at a cost. "Missy, please forgive me." All the loathing and grief poured out as tears and I didn't even try to hold them back. Three years of missing her left my heart aching and I cried. She clutched at my shoulders and I held her firm around the waist. We stood there, sappy fools, weeping after a long separation. I was being childish, blaming her for my own misery, just as I had after my mother died. I had barged into the Hanged Man determined to make her pay for breaking my heart, but all I wanted to do in that moment was kiss away her tears and beg her for forgiveness. I continued to cry, recognizing that I nearly broke her jaw and couldn't kiss her now, no matter how much I wanted to.

As the minutes passed, our sobs turned into light whimpers and our knees grew weak. I leaned into her as if she were the only thing that could keep me grounded, but I felt a hand tug gently on my elbow.

Varric stood there with tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Hawke." I laughed at the irony. It took Isabela returning for me to become myself again. My eyes held life, my heart no longer hurt, and my stomach fluttered for the first time in years. _I'm alive for her. Because of her. _"Now sit yourselves down. I'll go get Anders."

"'Bela, baby, let's go to your room." She nodded against my throat and pulled back a bit. She looked like she would fall, so I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her up the stairs. As I sat her on her bed and closed the door, silence crept in. We were done with crying. There were no tears left. I sank down beside her, examining her face. It was swollen and turning colors far darker than her chocolate skin. My mouth was dry. I felt like I was recovering from a possession, like the deeds I had done before were not under my control. _Perhaps they weren't. _

"I guess I earned that." Her voice was different as she painstakingly mouthed the words.

I was never so glad to have forgotten my gauntlets. "Anders will heal you when he gets here. I-I'm sorry, Isabela. You didn't deserve this kind of welcome." I buried my head in my hands and she took the chance to examine me.

"When?" Isabela reached over and ran her finger over the back of my neck, tracing my white hairs. I shivered lightly at her touch.

"I don't know. It was some time after I woke up." I sighed as I tried to fix the armor on my chest, but gave up and removed it, leaving my torso in nothing but a bra. I took a bit of my padding and painstakingly tied it over my bloody hand. It stung harder than a shot of Lava Burst, but I had earned that much.

"Sorry." The pirate sounded like she had gravel in her mouth. It must have hurt a lot.

I petted her hair. I had always loved the feel of the silken strands under my calloused fingers. "It's not your fault."

"Missed you." She turned her head to look at me. Her face was beautiful, despite what I had done to her. Her honey eyes were gorgeous as ever, glossy as they were. They showed so much love, so much longing.

I cradled the back of her neck and kissed her forehead. "I missed you. Maker, but I missed you." And I cried again. I couldn't help it, even though it pained me. She looked so sad and guilty. It made me want to get on hands and knees and beg her to smile, to laugh, to be happy. _Like we were before._

"You two are a mess!" Anders exclaimed as he stepped in, breaking my sobs. "Move over." He grunted at me, not once asking if my hand was alright. I stood and he took my place on the edge of the bunk. "You're damned lucky this isn't broken." I took her hand in mine as he started healing her face, putting his palm an inch from her cheek and pumping magic into her. His bedside manner was always shit, but he was the best healer around.

"It's alright, baby. I know it hurts." Isabela was squeezing my good hand so hard that my circulation was interrupted, but the healing magic was effective and soon she was just holding my hand loosely.

"All done. Might be a little sore for a day, though, so be careful." He pointed at me as he stepped out of the room. "Welcome home." Anders muttered as he shut the door behind him, leaving us alone.

The Pirate Queen rubbed her jaw, opening and closing her mouth experimentally. She looked like herself again. _My Isabela. _"You hit like a bitch." She laughed as I sat next to her. "But it's good to be back." She leaned into me like a smitten teenager, an awkward smile brightening her dark features.

"It's good to have you back, Isabela." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and just looked at her, memorizing every freckle, every dimple, every detail. I never wanted to miss her again.

"I love you, Hawke." I smiled like a fool, seeing her blush. I grinned so hard I thought my face might tear in two. I knew in my heart that she meant it, that she felt as I did; that although everything had changed, we could start anew. That we could be together always.

I was love-drunk and ready to please. "Shut up and kiss me." I leaned her back onto the bed and pressed my lips to hers. You would think that no time had passed between the two of us. We kissed the way only old lovers could, the way only we knew how. We compensated for lost time, making sensually slow love until night fell, uttering sweet nothings to each other and breaking into random tickle fights. The intimate details of our bodies were no mystery even after years apart and we could bend them to our will, bringing unimaginable pleasure. We didn't eat and no amount of alcohol could have made us any more delirious than we already were. The autumn moon shone bright through the window, at last beckoning much needed sleep. And wrapped inside her arms for the first time in an eternity, I could finally rest, happy to be alive.

* * *

I awoke against the softest skin in all of Thedas and a smile formed on my groggy face. "'Bela." The fabric of her flesh was as pure as a wedding dress. I had missed her salted caramel scent; the mix of sweat, sex, and musk that only she could make arousing. I pressed my lips into her neck.

"Good morning Missy." She tucked a stray hair behind my ear and lightly kissed my forehead.

I stretched, nuzzling closer against her body. "You and Bethany are the only ones who call me that." It was a bit chilly and her warmth was greatly appreciated. Her entire existence was absolutely treasured and I was going to spend the rest of my life proving it to her. Cherishing her. Loving her.

"So it's a Hawke family thing?" She stroked my cheek with her thumb in that drowsy unhurried fashion of the early morning. I mirrored the action on her hip, making her giggle slightly.

My heart was doing backflips, just like my stomach. _Family. _"Mmm, I like the sound of that." I purred against her ear, kissing her pulse. She practically vibrated, even after a whole night of languid love-making. _I want to worship you always. _"Isabela Hawke has an undeniable ring to it."

"That it does." She leaned her head back to give me greater access to the soft skin of her throat. I licked and suckled, not wanting to waste one second. One hand came up to cradle the back of my neck, her finger twirling my white locks. "Though, with my track record, I'm bound to leave you crying at the altar."

"Then I'll hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground." I nipped her collarbone, then gave a broad stroke of my tongue that left her trembling with lust. "You won't get off so easily this time." She moaned under my mouth as my hand came up to massage her silken breast. She pulled me closer, her hand pressing insistently against the small of my back.

"Now that's an image…" She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth as she dragged in a ragged breath. "Though I may have to test that second part." She rolled onto me and I heaved a throaty laugh. _Only Isabela can turn a marriage proposal into early morning sex_. I gave a mock growl and bit her neck mischievously. She groaned deeply as I sucked hard on the same spot. "Ooo, that's my girl."

I flipped our positions, pinning her arms above her head, settling between her legs, and kissing her passionately. "The name is Artemis, love. Remember it. You'll be howling it again soon enough." It was now my personal mission to convince her to marry me and Maker knows this was the best way to persuade a pirate. Especially a sex-crazed, unbelievably beautiful, and extremely indignant one that I was head-over-heels in love with.

The Pirate Queen gasped at my attentions, "Goddess of the Hunt indeed!"


	12. Girl With One Eye

**Leliana/Marjolaine [1]**

Pre-DA:O - DA:O

**Girl With One Eye**

(This short contains sexual content, graphic language, and a particularly distressing plot. You have been warned.)

* * *

**Leliana's POV**

Once, long ago, I lived a simple life. The only thing that I worried about was not disappointing Lady Cecile. She had taken me in when my mother died and I tried to show my gratitude however I could. She was a tender, loving woman. Her age had brought her great wisdom and her nobility gifted her with grace and charm. I found myself fascinated by Orlesian nobles, such as herself. They wore the most beautiful clothes, all silk and ribbons and velvet. And they danced as if they had done it their entire lives, ebbing and flowing like the tide. I, myself, had to take lessons so that I could fit in at formal events.

But, despite my ever-growing ability to blend in, I was still not a noble. I was an adopted servant's daughter with no title and no money. I found myself disgusted at the idea that I would never be anything else. That I would be an outcast, living out my days with the Lady until I was married off to some boring merchant man. But as I questioned my future, I was approached with a solution.

A ball was being held and all of the Orlesian nobles were in attendance. I was escorting the aging Lady Cecile, who quickly abandoned me to mingle among the high and mighty. So I stood against a wall by the dance floor. My somewhat drab orange dress left me labeled as an outsider. Even the servants would not talk to me. I did so love to dance, but I could not do so alone. So I watched the nobles frolic, circling to and fro with the music. I was so focused on the group that I startled a bit when a voice chimed beside me.

"It is a shame that such a pretty girl is alone, no?" Her black hair was shoulder length, with a braided laurel. Her eyes were hazel against pale skin. Her silken dress matched those eyes well, as it ran over the curvature of her body. It was formal enough, but it beckoned the eye to wonder what lies beneath. And a simple golden chain was her only accessory. She was definitely Orlesian, but I didn't recognize her from any other gatherings. Surely, I would have.

"I beg your pardon, madame. My name is Leliana. And I cannot dance by myself." I stammered the words out nervously and gripped the front of my gown. She reached for my hand and held it to her mouth.

"You may call me Marjolaine. And why is it that none of these noblemen have asked for your company?" She brushed her lips over my knuckles and I stared at the floor. A woman of such stature and grace should not be seen flirting with a simple girl. Women in Orlais were not shy about taking different partners to bed, even other ladies. But I had never been on the receiving end of such sexual deviancy. I was still a virgin, after all. And barely sixteen, where the woman appeared twice that

I gave her only the truth. "I am not a noble, my lady." I continued to look down at the ground until her other hand tilted my chin up.

"Nor am I." Her hazel eyes shined in the light of the room and she gave me a mischievous smile.

I was surprised by that. "No? But this is a formal ball." I pulled my hand away and leaned against the wall behind me.

"Yes, and as a bardmaster, I am inclined to mingle unnoticed." She nearly whispered the words, though she didn't have to. Everyone was out of hearing distance and the ballroom music covered most ambient sound. "But I could not help but to notice such a beautiful thing being cast aside. It should be a crime." Marjolaine brushed her thumb over my chin, lightly caressing my bottom lip. It made my mouth water, being appraised in such a way.

Though I should have been frightened. Bards in Orlais do not simply tales for their daily bread. They are assassins, thieves, and tricksters for hire. "You are a bard? So you are here for information?" I tried to mask my excitement, but the idea of living carefree, doing as you please, caring only for coin… It was all very enticing to an impressionable young woman such as myself.

"Oui. At least, I was. Until you caught my eye." She licked her lips and it made me shutter.

"You flatter with your words, Marjolaine. But I am a servant girl and not a treasure to any." Her name rolled off of my tongue. It felt good. My face felt warm and I was certainly blushing. Although my gaze shifted to the dance floor, her thumb caressed my cheek and she moved closer, bringing her mouth against my ear. Her breath was hot against my skin and I began to sweat. Surely someone would see this display. I ran the risk of tarnishing by name… Or my Lady's, most likely. But the illicitness of it all made it all the more tempting.

Her thin lips brushed against my earlobe as she spoke and I had to strain to keep focus on the conversation. "Hm. Many would run from a bard, fearing their intentions. But you do not… It is a curious thing, Leliana." The way she purred my name made me shiver and tingle in ways I had never experienced.

"You said you came for information. Why would you lie to an outcast?" I voiced the only coherent thoughts I could muster. My dress felt uncomfortable and my stomach was in knots.

"Why, indeed. Why are you here?" She sounded curious, though I couldn't see her facial expression against my hair. Her perfume was lavender and I found myself breathing it in and no longer in control of my words.

I was so enveloped by the woman beside me that I didn't even realize that I was speaking. "I am escorting Lady Cecile. She adopted me when my mother died."

"That sounds dreadfully boring, my dear. Do you not crave excitement?" I shuttered as her long fingers drifted over my jaw and down my neck. My knees felt wobbly when her hand stayed on my collarbone.

"Sometimes, yes. I hear so many stories about adventures and romance, and yet I have none of my own."

"You sweet, sweet thing. So sheltered away in a noble's world where you do not belong… Yet you have an ear to the stone that I so desperately require." She clucked. "Tell me, Leliana, do you enjoy games?" She leaned into me. I had never been interested in sexual things before, but her utterance had me immediately aroused. Her breasts pushed against my shoulder and the side of my chest, which was laboring to take in air.

I gulped and spoke, though I didn't care to know the answer. "What kind of game?" I would have done anything for her and I had no idea as to why. I had never felt this way before. It was new, exciting, and frightening all at once. But it was wonderful, like something out of a story book.

"Let me tell you the rules. I give you a name and you gather information for me. If you do well, you will find yourself with coin. Pretty girls deserve pretty things, do they not?" I listened intently and as she finished her sentence, she kissed my cheek. Her pale lips were soft and cool against the heat of my blushing skin.

"What if I desire more than pretty things and simple reconnaissance?" My bottom lip slipped between my teeth and my body was hot. I had never propositioned a woman, but I would have begged on hands and knees for her to touch me. Somewhere, anywhere, everywhere. My body craved it, needed it. In the span of a conversation, I had gone from simple girl to determined woman. And it appeared that was Marjolaine's intention.

Her hand brushed over my shoulder and down my arm. "Mm, an eager young thing. I like that." She lifted my hand and kissed it like she had done to the other earlier. "I can take you from here, train you as a bard, and supply you with plenty of adventures." She purred the words against my knuckles and my mouth ran dry.

"When?" I croaked between breaths.

"Soon, my Leliana. Very soon."

* * *

**Marjolaine's POV**

And before long, I was whisking the young redhead off to one of my many temporary residences. I gave her a few minutes to pack a small bag with her things before she ran away with me into the night. The pretty little thing had stopped me in my tracks. I had never met a girl so yearning for adventure and so determined to please. I was going to take full advantage of both before the night was through. She had an innocent wonder about her and a soft, melodious voice. The first would change under my hand.

I showed her to her room at the safehouse and she thanked me. The room was drab and very bare, but she seemed amazed that it was belonged to only her. Poor girl had never owned a thing in her life. She didn't need to know in this moment what I wanted in return. All she knew is that she was going to be a bard. And she was clueless as to what the instruction entailed.

I do love giving surprises.

"Does my training begin tomorrow?" Leliana sat on her bed, bouncing and assessing its comfort. She was all smiles and happiness as I joined her. She wore the plain yellow nightgown she had on when I snuck into her window. She almost didn't recognize me in my leather armor and the shock in her big blue eyes was utterly arousing. I was tempted to take her innocence right there, but her cries might have woken others at the estate, and I didn't feel like being the cat with the canary.

Now was my chance. "No, no, my darling. I have use for you tonight." Her eyes flashed in recognition as I kissed her. I held the back of her neck, drawing her close, and her lips parted. She tasted sickly sweet of chastity. I guided her tongue and she was very eager to learn, tugging at my shoulder pads and getting hot under my touch. The cute ones were always the fiercest in bed. I broke the kiss and picked her up, sitting her on the edge of a table and standing between her legs. She gasped and I couldn't help but to chuckle. She seemed more than ready for anything I gave her and the thought of her completely in my control made me wet.

"My dear, sweet Leliana. Relax." I captured her puffy pink lips again and she moaned. I roamed down to her neck and she was gasping, trying to pull at the leather covering my chest. I palmed her breasts through her gown and she gave up, resting her arms around my neck. By the time I let my hands travel to the edge of her clothes, she was making little needy noises and rubbing herself against me. It was obvious the young thing wasn't wearing any smallclothes. Perhaps she had done so purposefully as she waited for my arrival? Regardless, they would only get in the way now, as I slipped my hand under her gown. "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt."

I lied, of course, and ran my fingers over her inner thigh. It was already moist. I smiled wickedly against her neck. With one finger, I traced the length of her slit. It was soft, warm, and oh so damp. She mewled on contact, and I laughed at the sound. Her pretty little voice was straining with arousal. But I would have her scream.

I plunged two fingers into her, taking her innocence and listening to her cry my name out to the heavens. She was so tight and I was stretching her as I fucked her with my hand. She grabbed onto my hair and thrust herself against me, vocalizing constantly.

"Yes, yes! Please, yes!" It was a great sin to enjoy her begging so much. But that never stopped me before. I didn't want her to orgasm, not unless I allowed it. She would get close and I would slow. I was surprised at how long she could hold out, but I knew I would break her. "Maker, please!"

"Please what, Leliana? Make you come on my fingers?" I bit down on her neck and slowed to an agonizingly slow pace. She gasped at my language. Just as sheltered as I thought.

"Yes! P-please! I want to c-come!" She mewled as she pushed and squeezed on my hand, trying to get herself off. Her pretty red hair was stuck to her face with sweat and her nipples were hard through her gown. Her thighs gripped around my waist and I laughed.

"Such an eager little slut." I took her roughly, thrusting into her as far as I could go and pushing my thumb into her clit. Within seconds she screamed, locking my fingers inside her overtightened tunnel. It took her several minutes to relax around my slightly bloodied hand. I had her right where I wanted her. "I hope you paid attention, my pet, because it's your turn."

Her training had begun.

* * *

**Leliana's POV**

Marjolaine threw me to the wolves the moment I was no longer useful. I was raped, tortured, and beaten for treasons she had committed in my name. But I escaped. I fled the country as soon as I was able, vowing revenge. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone for long. I was her favorite play-thing. The one she took to bed most often. The one whose mouth made her come faster than any man could ever dream. The one who held all of her secrets. So I hid in a Chantry, becoming a cloistered sister. Biding my time. I learned all about the Maker and what was right and wrong. But I had no chance at forgiveness. I had given all of that up long ago, after my first murder. Poor Lady Emilia didn't know her husband wanted her dead until it was too late. A pity, really. She was very pretty.

But my time as a lay-sister wasn't so bad. The clothes were dreadful, but the food was decent, and it was a safe place to sleep. I learned Fereldan history, tales of the Chant, and that taking the innocence of young buxom village girls was irresistibly sinful. It quickly became my favorite activity. I usually drugged them afterwards, making them forget, lest my reputation be clouded in dirt. Though, the eldest Hawke sister… she, I kept blissfully aware. Mostly so that I could return to her when I got bored. Surely this made me a monster, my main sin being lust. But how anyone resisted, I couldn't fathom.

I didn't kill, steal, whore, or rape. I even prayed nightly. And I was quite comfortable in my new life, until the damned Blight cut in. I had a vision then, a gift from the Maker himself. My faith solidified that day. Soon, I joined a Dalish Grey Warden, an ex-templar Grey Warden, a witch who barely covered her breasts, a murderous Qun'ari, and a foul-smelling dog. Who better to protect me from Darkspawn that a rag-tag group of skilled fighters?

It was like the Grand Game all over again, except I got to travel more. The sex was better, too. Lyna Mahariel was good with her hands and Zevran was good with… everything. But the more we traveled, the more of Marjolaine's assassins I encountered. I heard through some trusted sources that she was in Denerim. Lyna even offered to help me kill her. But I wanted to do this alone. I had to see this to its end. Personally.

"Don't come in, no matter what you hear. I'll be back in a moment." I pressed a chaste kiss to my female companion's mouth and walked right into the building before throwing the lock.

"Leliana! So good to see you again, my pet." Marjolaine stood by her fireplace, eyeing me wantonly. She hadn't aged a day since she left me to die. In the past, I would have thought that look in her hazel eyes very alluring. But only her blood on my blade would arouse me now. "How I have missed you!"

I crossed the room quickly, standing a few paces away from her. "Save it, Marjolaine. You branded me a traitor and tried to have me killed! Even after I spared your life!"

"Moi, non! I just know how much you enjoy our cat-and-mouse games." She leaned against the edge of the table, arms crossed against her chest.

"Is that all you want? Me crawling back to you on hands and knees?" I stepped closer, placing my arms on either side of her to pin her body against the table. Her eyes grew excited and I recognized the look. Surely, she wanted me dead, but she wanted to play with me first.

"Mm. Yes." I feigned interest as she kissed me, grabbing my breasts roughly and sliding her tongue into my mouth. As much as I wanted to vomit, she was starting to let her guard down.

It was my chance at revenge.

I returned her kisses and laid her back on the table. She reached down to pull up her dress, but I grabbed her hands, doing the work myself. I massaged my hands up her thighs, the way she trained me to tease her. But she probably wasn't expecting me to go straight for her sex. I felt the tip of the blade that she kept in her garter. In a flash, I grabbed it and plunged it between her legs. She screamed bloody murder and tried to escape, but I had her effectively restrained.

"You stupid bitch!" I pulled the belt-knife out of her cunt and stabbed it into her left eye. A number of obscenities flew from her. She's lucky I didn't slip her a smile. I yanked out her eyeball and stepped back, laughing. She might die of blood loss; she might not. But I had taken the two things she valued most, her lust and her vanity. I threw the orb into the fireplace, watching it wither and die as the woman howled in pain.

"You're just like me, Leliana! You toy with your prey before you kill it! Now hurry up and finish the job!" She covered her blood-soaked socket with her hand.

"You'll sleep with one eye open, Marjolaine. That's the price you'll pay for what you did to me. But I won't kill you. I'm better than that. Better than you." I was about to walk away, about to meet up with Mahariel and have a nice drink.

But Marjolaine just had to have the last word. "Does your elf whore know what you did for me as a bard? Does she know how many times you crawled amid a set of legs for money? Maybe I'll kill her too, just for sport!" She cackled and tried to stand.

I'm not sure which angered me more, her threats against my lover, or her insult. Either way, I quickly turned back around, my chest burning. "Get your filthy fingers out of my life! You're damn lucky to have your own, and I'll cut your little heart out if you so much as make her cry!" I jammed the knife into the table, right between her fingers. "Have a good life, Marjolaine." I skipped out of the house, knowing she would survive, but not caring. It would be foolish to come after me now. Her chapter in my story was finally over.

Lyna examined me as I returned, a worried look in her eye. "Are you hurt, Leliana?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to visit any shops while we're still in Denerim?" I smiled happily at her and wiped my bloody hand on my thigh.

The elf glanced nervously at the door of the house. "Is she-"

"Dead? No. But if you see a one-eyed woman with a limp, 'twould be best to walk the other way." Morrigan gave me a cross look. I'm not sure if it was due to my mockery, or because I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, Leliana, you treacherous little minx!" Zevran laughed as he swatted my behind playfully.

"To the Pearl!" I called out proudly, grasping Lyna's hand tightly. I marched confidently down the street. I was finally free. Now all I had to worry about was surviving the Archdemon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know that Leliana has always been looked upon as an assassin-turned-nun, but I always felt like she deserved to be a little more bitter about the whole 'accused of being a traitor and subsequently being tortured' thing. Also, her dark past just seemed to fit really well with this particular song. And Marjolaine... well, she's just fucking evil and I hope I portrayed her as such.


	13. What the Water Gave Me-Never Let Me Go

**(Rogue) Artemis Hawke/Isabela [1]**

DA:2 Act 3

Third Person

**Never Let Me Go/What the Water Gave Me**

* * *

"Castillon is somewhere in Kirkwall?" Artemis Hawke sat in the large armchair within her bedroom. Isabela only nodded as she leaned against the nearest post of their shared bed. "And you know this because you saw his second, Velasco, walk into the Rose?" The Champion gave her a quizzical look, not sure about the deductive reasoning skills of her companion.

She smiled a bit as she strutted toward her robed hero. "The two are never exclusive. They must have received news of my glorious return." She noted sarcastically.

The Fereldan smiled and held out her hands, beckoning her lover to join her. "I voted against the parade. Though, in hindsight, it probably would have been less boisterous than the weeklong binge we had at the Hanged Man. Surely all of the Free Marches have heard by now."

"Oh, please! It was the most fun I've had in over three years!" Isabela took Artemis' pale hands and mounted her lap, straddling her. "Did you see Aveline's face when it was her turn to do body shots off of me? I'd give up my firstborn in exchange for a portrait! I'd hang it right above your desk, next to Merrill's sketch of her wedding." She laughed heartily at the misfortune of her nemesis. The two faced off quite often, but at the end of the day they were good friends. Though neither would ever admit it.

Artemis wrapped her arms around her Rivaini's waist and leaned into her ear. "It's a good thing this is the Hawke Estate and not Isabela's Home for the Criminally Insane. Because only in that imaginary place will there be a depiction of the Guard-Captain biting her tongue to the point of blood and nearly passing out." She chuckled at the memory before nipping her betrothed's earlobe playfully.

"You laughed just as hard as I did. And _you _are the one who convinced her to go through with it!" She poked her crimson-haired lover in the chest, emphasizing their mutual guilt.

Missy grinned haughtily. "I never thought I'd be so amused to have someone else lick salt from my fiancée's navel… But it was priceless! I'm amazed she found your face with her eyes closed so tight!" They laughed together as Isabela placed her hands on her partner's shoulders and leaned back.

She gave a smug smile. "Both Aveline and your sister seemed to be a little lost at times. Made poor Corff blush." Her amber eyes shined with delight as Hawke became instantly bothered.

"Bethany was hardly _lost _and that lime could have been removed from your mouth a hell of a lot easier." She growled a bit possessively and the pirate shuttered. They were both very much the jealous type and it was a great tool to get the other riled. But she was probably overstepping by using Bethany.

"She gets quite Sapphic when she's drunk, doesn't she?" Isabela tried to look slightly shocked or embarrassed, playing the victim.

Her fiancée shook it off and pulled her lap-warmer close. "I'd rather not think about it too much. All I know is that I was a little less disheartened to return her to the Gallows after that." She rubbed her face against the Rivaini's tan neck with her usual cat-like grace. She purred with pride, knowing that no one could question her reign over the Pirate Queen. And if they tried, they'd end up dead as a roasted nug.

Isabela gave a dispirited sigh. "I do miss Sunshine, though. Merrill was practically glowing when she heard that you got her a week of escorted leave. I've never seen any couple as smiley as they were. Their mind-link is amazing, but you can tell they just wanted to physically see each other." The younger Hawke and her girlfriend were head over heels in love and it was sad that they rarely saw each other. They would sneak the elf into the Circle Tower when they could, but the two mostly sent messages to each other using their magical connection.

"And have sex." The other rogue added playfully. "I chose not to shepherd them about after the first day, but I'm quite certain that nearly every surface in Kirkwall has been debased." Artemis feigned a look of disgust, but she was truly pleased to see her sister so happy, even if it meant pretending not to hear, see or have knowledge of her 'encounters'. No matter how she chose to enjoy herself, Bethany deserved happiness after living through so much death and destruction.

Isabela chuckled against her lover's forehead. "I'm pretty sure that we already accomplished that mission ourselves a few years back. Maybe it's a new Hawke tradition." She stroked the older sister's blood-red hair and gave a slight frown. "But that break… I feel as if you moved heaven and earth to get Meredith to approve it." The entire situation was unfortunate. It seemed wrong to ask permission to see one's own kin, especially from someone as unpleasant as the Knight-Commander.

"I would do anything for my family; yourself included." The Champion placed a chaste kiss on her collarbone, a satisfied grin overtaking her face. Her future wife had been back in the city for about a month and she kissed or cuddled her any chance that she got, wanting to make up for three years of lost time.

The swashbuckler lifted the pale archer's chin and placed a single kiss on her lips to get her attention. "Don't get ahead of things, Missy. We still have a slaver to kill."

"That's what I don't understand." The noblewoman leaned back in her seat, her hands barely holding the pirate's hips. "I know you, Isabela. You abhor all forms of oppression, especially slavery. So how is it that you found yourself in business with someone like Castillon?" She tilted her head in confusion, a grimace clear on her usually stoic face.

Isabela shrugged with a sigh. "It's a long and depressing story. Not something you want to hear before trying to get a good night's rest."

Artemis cupped her lover's face with one hand, a thumb stroking her high cheekbones. "It's too late to deal with the horny Antivan, but it's hardly our bedtime." She gave a reassuring smile, hoping to get a reply.

"What if I want to turn in early?" The swashbuckler gave a slight pout and ran her hands over the front of Hawke's house robe before slipping them inside. She pressed her palms and spread her fingers over the top of her fiancée's breasts. She enjoyed the feeling of such soft skin against her battle-calloused hands. But when she looked up at her lover's face, all she received was a cocky grin. She huffed, realizing that the other rogue had a strong leash on her desires; much stronger than the ex-Captain had ever possessed.

"The longer you avoid the subject, the tighter my legs close." She informed her ever-aroused companion. Sure, she was just as eager at any given moment, but she also had a yearning for knowledge and leaving a question unanswered was never an option.

Isabela retrieved her hands and stood. "You're no fun anymore." She turned away and walked toward the bed. She paced for a moment under her hero's unwavering gaze before surrendering. "Fine, but we're both going to regret it." The pirate turned and shook her finger at Artemis, mostly just disappointed that she couldn't break her inquisition with sex.

"In that case, get comfortable and I'll fetch us some wine." Hawke flashed a victorious smile before heading down to the cellar. The Pirate Queen took the opportunity to strip down to her smallclothes and sit at the head of the four post bed. It was quickly becoming her favorite place in the world, seconded closely by the Hanged Man. The bed had silk and a naked Goddess of the Hunt, but the tavern had cheap whiskey and good friends. Luckily, she could have her cake and eat it too, splitting her time as fairly as possible. After all, what was a pirate to do while her noblewoman was busy handling the affairs of Sir Full-of-Shit and Mistress Ivana Mountyou? Get trashed and play cards, of course. And although she kept a room at her favorite watering hole, she always returned to the estate to sate her more depraved needs (of which there were many).

In some ways, it was as if she had never left. But she now found that many common folk were uncomfortable in her presence, trembling in fear of saying the wrong thing and being torn into by the Champion. This barely fazed her, however, and made shopping much more enjoyable. _Mention being Hawke's lover one time, and there isn't a thing in the Free Marches that isn't suddenly in your price range. _She was starting to zone out as Artemis returned. The archer had a smug look on her face when she noticed her fiancée already nearly naked. She poured them each a glass of the retrieved wine before setting the bottle on the nightstand, offering a glass to her Rivaini. "There. The cure to nervousness and regret." She sipped at her own drink and sighed with satisfaction.

"It's hardly a solution. But who am I to turn down a drink?" Isabela took an eager gulp. She found that Hawke's taste in wine, like her taste in women, was impeccable and this ridiculously rather expensive dark red selection was nothing short of ecstasy in a bottle.

The Fereldan slid in behind her lover and leaned against the headboard. The tanned mariner melted into the embrace, allowing a toned arm to wrap around her ribs. Wine made her warm enough in the face, but being held made her skin practically tingle. "Whenever you're ready, love." A lingering kiss was placed on the back of her bare neck and the affectionate combination quickly settled her nerves.

Isabela cleared her throat. "Alright. Let me see… it was quite a long time ago, while I was part of the Felicisima Armada-"

"Armada? As in a big fleet?" Hawke asked curiously while swirling her wineglass.

"More like a rag-tag group of individual pirate ships headed by some shadowy Antivan." Isabela chuckled and sipped at her drink. "Like I was saying, as a protected member I had to pay dues. You don't shell out a certain amount each year and you are bound to fall prey to raiders, authorities, or assassins. If you want to keep breathing, you find ways to acquire the necessary coin." She sighed heavily, reminiscing on days long past. "I prefer smuggling, robbing, pillaging. You know; good, old-fashioned piracy. Booty for booty sake. The thrills, the coin, the salty sea air. The waves crashing against the bow. The wind in the sails…"

Artemis interrupted with a tight squeeze to her midsection. "The seagulls and the funny hats. 'Hoisting the Jolly Roger' and all that." She pressed more reassuring kisses to her fiancée's neck, urging her to get back on track. "You've told me plenty about sailing over the years, sweetheart."

The Rivaini paused for a moment before picking the story back up. "I didn't like bloodshed. I only killed when I had to. Usually just marooned people, or left them in the center of the town with a sign that said 'I'm a blood mage and I like little boys'. Very rarely did I have to outright murder someone. So I thought myself morally superior to any privateer. I took **things**; things that could be replaced easily enough by rich nobles." She took a long draw from her glass, emptying it. "Well, sufficed to say that my usual methods didn't always pan out. And after a particularly slow summer, I found myself many a sovereign short. I was barely able to feed my crew, let alone fork over my dues."

"So you got desperate," the crimson-haired hero inferred as she set their empty glasses on the nightstand.

Isabela nodded solemnly. "I was never a slave ship. I never wanted to be. Casavir, my first mate, nearly mutinied when I discussed doing a slave transport. But we were running out of time and save some Divine intervention, it was the only payday large enough." A heavy sigh escaped her as she dredged up the unfortunate memories. The ones she usually kept hidden in the farthest reaches of her mind. …But all tales need to be told eventually. "Our ship docked at Estwatch, where I met up with Devon, the 'procurer'. That's Antivan for body-snatcher. He was the elven boogieman. The one whom you used to threaten your misbehaving pointy-eared children. The one whose mere presence closed windows and locked doors. The one whose face found its way into your nightmares, waking you with screams and a cold sweat." She shivered, being one of the few non-elves who experienced those same nightmares. Missy held her close, tenderly stroking her hair until she calmed a bit. "Most of his 'business' was in Tevinter, where elves are lower than bilge rats. Some even sold themselves to go there, just hoping to raise coin for their starving families. Devon was their hope, but he was also their captor."

She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "He didn't look that evil, however. He was graceful, attractive, stylish, professional. He had that damned sexy beard and those trustworthy eyes. But it was a mask, pure and simple. He could care less whether or not you lived or died, as long as he accomplished his mission. And he was good at his job. Worse, he _liked_ his job. So much so that he weaseled his way into the deal, making himself the liaison between the Armada and the head of the Tevinter slave auction. I argued with my contact, practically offered her my hand if she could keep that monster from getting on my ship. But she was a cruel mistress and a bargain must be made. I agreed." She closed her eyes tight, needing to feel more secure against the vividness of her memories. "We packed the hold with one hundred extra bodies. Men, women, a few children. Some would be house-servants, nannies, laborers. The unlucky ones would be blood sacrifices for the Magisters. But the pretty ones… I think I pitied them the most. I'd been Luis' plaything and that was bad enough. I couldn't imagine how worse their fate would be…" She shuttered visibly. "And the way they looked at me… They loathed me as deeply as they did Devon; maybe deeper. It was my Siren's Call whisking them away in the night, dragging them to their doom…"

The Champion cut her ship of self-loathing off before it could leave the dock. "You can't blame yourself for that. They would have found someone else. Someone who needed the coin just as much as you did." She assured her lover.

"I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that they hated me. My own crew hated me. I, Captain Isabela, the Pirate Queen of the Eastern Seas, was shunned aboard my own ship. My Siren's Call was more like a moaning manatee. After a month of drinking and being miserable, we found ourselves on the Venefication Sea and I… needed a distraction. I never sleep with any member of my crew, so… well, there was Devon." She sputtered out uncomfortably.

Hawke reacted without taking the time to choose her words. "You fucked the boogieman?" She spat out, her grip slackened somewhat.

Isabela huffed and sat straight up. "I didn't say it was a good idea. But he had dark-hair, perfect muscles, and a set of privates. The last was all I cared about. If you thought I was a whore when we met, that was nothing compared to how I was during my reign. I was a strumpet and a carouser, without the slightest bit of shame. And I could overcome any amount of wrath long enough to take care of my lust; even if it meant bedding that disgusting shadow of a man. Time went quicker between the two of us and he didn't seem to mind."

"No one can deny your charms." Artemis admitted, trying to be supportive despite how uneasy this ex-lover made her. She poured herself another glass of wine, taking note of his description for future investigation. If he was still alive, it wouldn't be for much longer.

Isabela sighed. "I wish he had. He was disturbing my routine and with my men already frustrated, it was chaos. Jealousy, hatred, distrust, absolute madness erupted then. Somehow we were short a lookout. When I finally climbed into the crow's nest and did the job myself, I spotted an Orlesian frigate. I made up quite a few new curses in that moment. Orlesians hang slavers from the gallows just to see if they can dance. Although I usually appreciated the notion, it was my ass on the line this time." The Pirate Queen practically growled out the words.

"Couldn't you just outrun them?" The archer knew little of sailing, but she did remember how highly the Rivaini spoke of her vessel.

"Usually, yes. The Siren's Call was one of the fastest galleons the seas had ever seen. But not when the hold was crammed tight with elves and the decks overflowing with drunken sailors. We had to do something. None of us wanted to meet the Jack Ketch. That's when Devon suggested we… dump the cargo." She paused as her fiancée passed her the last of the wine. Her hand shook a bit as she drank it with nervous fervor. Isabela spoke again only after she had drained the glass. "He – We took them two by two. They didn't know… Compared to years of misery at the hands of some entitled master… I told myself I was being merciful. That it had to be better than slavery. But they begged and pleaded. They screamed as they hit the water. Every last one cried out to me with their last breath…" Artemis inclined her body and held her lover tight. She purred and hummed, whispering tender thoughts into her ear; calming, soothing, comforting, and loving words that only the hero had ever expressed to her. Isabela was obviously holding back tears, but she continued anyway, having already gone this far.

"And when we got away…Some of my pointy-eared crew members were distant after that. Spiteful; even tried to poison me once. Devon, the clever little bastard, hopped off at the next port. My contact was furious, threatening to kill my crew and take my ship. Vindictive bitch linked up with Castillon. He gave me another job. I was to transport twice as many heads as the last voyage. These ones weren't even traditional slaves. They paid him for passage out of Fereldan during the Blight. They were a lot like you; homeless and running scared. Instead, he sold them into slavery, chained them up, and threw them on my ship. I set them free the first chance I got, despite the fact that it would probably get me killed. I sat down with my crew and told them they could leave without fear of reprimand; that if they kept on they would probably be killed when the Armada came after me. Everyone stayed." She smiled slightly with pride and allowed Missy to take her empty glass.

"You took a massive risk for the good of countless others. Your crew obviously respected you for that." She beamed down at her Pirate Queen. She stroked tenderly over an uneasy stomach and covered every inch of her bare neck in feather-light kisses. "I know I do."

Isabela closed her eyes again, snuggling into the heated hold of her Champion. "My contact didn't exactly see it that way. She realized I wasn't going to play her little game of cat and mouse, so she cheated. Instead of being upfront and killing me, which would have been within her rights, she tossed Casavir into a prison in Val Chevin. I always liked him, so I wasn't just going to leave him to rot on my account. It was a hell of a lot easier to get both of us out than it was to sneak myself in. She told all the guards what I looked like; even gave them her permission to 'enjoy themselves' if they found me. And offered a reward afterward. Luckily, I was in disguise. No one questions a Chantry sister on the Sabbath. So I hid a flame rune and a length of rope on my person. It was as simple as melting the window bars and repelling down the outside wall."

"I'm sure he appreciated the rescue."

Isabela shook her head in correction. "Not as much as you would think. He felt it less painful to perish in an Orlesian prison than be aboard my ship. Maybe he was right. The Armada was already up to their eyebrows in my bullshit. So I left the idiot on the docks to figure it out. Haven't heard from him since." She sighed, missing her friend and sailing companion. "Anyway, I was offered one last job via Castillon. The Orlesians were going to give the Tome of Koslun back to the Qun'ari. All I had to do was ambush their convoy and take it."

"What were the Orlesians doing with the Qun'ari holy book?" Hawke stopped her motions, utterly puzzled.

The swashbuckler shrugged, having never asked that herself. "I haven't the slightest. The next thing I knew, I had a Qun'ari dreadnought stuck to my behind like a bad rash, spitting fire and thunder at me. A storm hit and we both ended up shipwrecked on the reef. I lost my ship, my crew, and that damned relic. But by some cruel joke, I was left alive." She sniffled, fighting the tears that were coming. "I loved my crew. They were my only family. And I might as well have killed them myself. It was my unruly nature that put them in that situation." She couldn't hold back the sobs any longer and she buried her face in her calloused hands.

Her hero held her tighter, cooing and rocking her like a sick child. "That's a beast of a burden, Isabela. You've been holding on to that guilt for a long time." Artemis wanted to cry as well, seeing her lover's tears escaping her hands and falling to her chest. But she needed to comfort her, not join her in melancholy, so she bit her lip.

"I can't move on. I don't deserve to. The Fates made me kill one hundred slaves and they took my crew in exchange." She blubbered out.

"Would you have it any other way? Now that we're together?" Hawke gently smoothed her dark hair.

The Pirate Queen was shaking and spasming as her body grieved. "I wish I had known about you. I longed to be with them. But where the water gave them death, it left me with nothing."

"You wanted to die alongside your men?" The Champion couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her own cheeks. The thought of her love, her one and only, begging for death… It was too much for her to handle. She buried her face in the back of her fiancée's neck and shook her head in disbelief.

Isabela realized the proud and legendary hero was crying with her and she tried to wipe her face with her arm. "Oh, my love, don't forsake me for that. If I had pockets, I would have filled them with stones. A captain goes down with their ship and its crew. It's our code. Without that, we're no better than the lowest of lowly thieves." She stood on shaky legs to retrieve a handkerchief and cleaned herself up before turning to her archer.

"Do you… have nightmares?" Missy sputtered as her Rivaini dabbed away the salty tears.

"I'm haunted by the memories, yes. When that blighted desire demon offered me another ship, I thought I could start over. But men are not objects to be replaced. The game is more than the player of the game and the ship is more than the crew." The swashbuckler gulped hard, trying to keep herself calm.

"We're not so different, Isabela. You saw me after Mother died and what I became after you left. What was the first thing I did when I saw you again? Beg you to kill me. And I meant every word." Hawke wrapped herself around her fiancée, brushing kisses around her throat. "By blade or by sea, we both have our skeletons. But we don't have to keep them around forever."

The Pirate Queen brought her lover's chin up and pressed their lips together. They kissed languidly, purely as an affectionate gesture of mutual understanding. It went on for an eternity, neither wanting to break contact. But the story-telling rogue pulled back before her usual lust could ruin the intimate moment. "Missy, are you sure you want to hear the rest of this?" She placed her hands on her robed shoulders and pleaded with her to reconsider.

The Fereldan stroked her cheek with her knuckle and looked in to her amber eyes. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, even when they were trying to change her mind. She stole a few more kisses before speaking. "You don't have to keep it all bottled up inside anymore. I want to hurt when you hurt."

Isabela's emotions got the best of her and she claimed her fiancée's mouth possessively. Her hands roamed of their own volition, eliciting gasps that were captured with kisses. As she pushed under her lover's robe, it occurred to her that they were supposed to be having a conversation. She broke the kiss with an unruly squeeze to her companion's backside. "Speaking of bottles, I think we need more wine." She licked her lips and allowed the other woman to stand with weak knees. Artemis grabbed the empty bottle and quickly exited the room. The rowdy rogue chuckled at the large flush she saw on her hero's face.

The head of the house returned with an identical bottle and refilled their glasses. The Rivaini drank hers quickly before pouring her fourth helping of the night. "That bad?" The Champion smirked as she slowly sipped at her wine.

Isabela sighed heavily. "Death is a heavy choice to make. And if you don't go through with it… Well, it's awkward to talk about, isn't it?" She tensed as she downed her drink.

"I'm not going to judge you, love. You can even pretend I'm not here, if it makes you more comfortable." Hawke took her empty glass away and curled around her back, giving her just enough space so that they weren't actually touching.

"No- I just… I'm going to get all emotional again. It's... embarrassing." The Pirate Queen huffed as she scooted closer, pinning her lover against the headboard.

"I've got you." Missy placed her half-full glass on the nightstand and gave the tanned mariner her full attention. She cradled her waist, pressing them together as she whispered into her ear. "You're safe with me."

"I trust you, Hawke."

* * *

_The waves were rougher than I had ever experienced. We rocked and rolled with the tide, getting thrown this way and that. The wind howled through the sails. The salty sea and pure rain drenched the decks and soaked the men. The lightning arced brightly through the moonlit sky, casting deviant shadows around every corner. The thunder clapped with deafening sound, crashing in tune with the sea and leaving us to shout. We were steered directly into danger by a mission, and the Fates had done us the discourtesy of brewing a storm for our trouble. _

_"They're gaining on us!"The Boatswain cried from the poop deck. I stood by the helm, barking orders at my crew. I had to make sure the payload was secure, the guns were readied, the lines were taut, and any extra weight was thrown overboard. The wooden boards of the deck were slick, leaving the men half sprinting, half slipping as they ran every which way to meet my demands._

_"Qun'ari bastards! You won't have my Siren this easily! Raise the red flag and taunt their vile asses!" The ship could withstand the storm alone, but the Arishok's dreadnought was fast approaching. Their vessel had no sails and was propelled by the brute strength of their four dozen oarsmen. The design left them almost immune to tempestuous weather such as this. Soon they would be within firing range and our ill-maintained galleon would be hopeless against the assault from gaatlok weaponry. "Ryder! Head toward the Wounded Coast!"I called from beside my helmsman._

_He stood braced against the wheel, fighting the tide which saw fit to capsize us. "We'll run aground on the reef!"He was right; the combers were crashing hard against the rock-strewn barrier just beneath the shallow sea. _

_"That's the plan! Now shut up and do it or I'll hand feed you to the horned beasts!" The Siren's Call was substantially smaller and lighter, leaving it higher on the water than the Qun'ari warship. It would be more difficult for them to keep from scuttling themselves, where we had a somewhat better chance of scraping off barnacles and not taking very much hull damage. It was risky; an outright insane maneuver. But it was our only chance. _

_We were just about to the reef and the other ship was closing in. "Nestor! Tell Gunny to fire the stern chasers once they're in range! Take out their sides!" I screamed. Within moments, the sounds of booming cannons filled my ears and the smell of gunpowder overpowered the saline of the sea. I moved to the rear to see if we had struck them, when I saw two flaming orbs flying overhead. They were massive, leaving a man-sized hole in the sail of the mizzenmast and lighting the broken crow's nest aflame. "Incendiary cannonballs?!" In all my years of piracy, that was the first time I had just stood shock-still as my ship crumbled into chaos. Men were screaming, crying, praying, and running amuck while I stared at the damages._

_"We're losing the main sail!" Someone cried. The top of the main mast and all of its sails were ablaze before my eyes, despite the heavy rain. Pillows of opaque grey smoke rose and were lit up by lightning. "I can't control her!" Ryder shrieked. His voice broke me out of my daze and I flew into action. _

_"Fire off all of the chain shot! There will be room enough in the Void for all of us!"I screamed into the night as I ran toward the mast, cutting the ropes in a last ditch attempt to be rid of the fiery cloth. But the flames had already spread past the point of no return. Another inflammatory projectile struck us, leaving a gaping hole on our port and knocking my right side against the wooden pillar. I felt my arm snap and I collapsed onto the deck._

_"Captain! The life boats!" Johnston, a young swabby, ran to me with panic in his eyes and helped me onto my feet. _

_"Scupper that! The wind will bash you on the rocks!" I exclaimed as the terror of the situation began to set in. I had never before been so certain of my demise. My Siren's Call was going down and I was going down with her. "Get everyone to the deck! We're sinking!"But my ship would disappear beneath the waves far quicker than anyone could prepare for. Another pair of fireballs lit the stores of powder near the stern and the explosion threw us from the port side. I fell headlong into the water without a chance to take a breath. The world slowed almost to stillness as I dove into the frigid depths, barely closing my mouth in time to not taste the saline. Johnston was to my left, a long splinter of wood sticking out of his bare chest. His eyes were closed as the diluted blood swirled around his muscular frame. He was probably dead before he broke the surface. Lucky bastard. My arm was a useless weight as I tried to float upwards. Bodies and limbs were crashing down around me. I recognized many of them: Nestor, Ryder, Maverick, Samuel, Alec, Thomas, Caleb, Estefan, Adam, Richard. All dead or dying with tremendous wounds. Some I could identify only thanks to their crude tattoos. _

_Looking up from underneath, I could see the moonlight and flames fractured on the sea. The pressure was hard to take and it pushed the last of the oxygen out of my body. I couldn't swim the last three feet and I was running out of air. It was like being squeezed by the Maker himself. Everything I cared about was burning, scorched, and ruined, while I hopelessly watched. The salty sea burned my eyes and weighed down my clothes. It was over and I was going under along with my ship, like any good captain should. Years of devotion rushed out of me and I realized that death was the only way I could escape the Qun. The arms of the ocean would deliver me to the Void, where all the best swashbucklers suffer together for eternity. _

_I stopped struggling and lost the will to live. I would rather drown in the peaceful deep than submit to their indoctrination. I would be slave to no man, mission, or Maker. I was Isabela, the Pirate Queen of the Eastern Seas, and I was slipping further underneath, watching the oranges, reds, and blues dance above me in the night. The water was so cold and so sweet, like the finest ale. I didn't need to pray for forgiveness. I would never see salvation for my many crimes. My demons would never let me go. So I closed my eyes and just gave in. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. No booming voice from any God. No warm fuzzy feeling. There was only frigid darkness and the solitude of my own numbed body._

* * *

"But it didn't last. I must have blacked out, because in an instant, I was bobbing on the water, lying atop a series of planks." Isabela tried to wipe the running snot and tears from her face, but it was no good. "I cursed my very existence and cried. I cried for hours, floating along and looking at the corpses suspended on the surface. I realized I was alone. Not just in body, but in spirit. My entire life had harrowed up to that moment and I had nothing to show for it. No ship, no crew, no friends, no family, not even a name. And right as I was about to slide off of my raft and finish the deed, I went faint again."

Artemis handed her a handkerchief and allowed the Pirate Queen to clean up her face. She had sat in silence during the recollection, her heart hurting with a deep level of comprehension. "And you woke up in Kirkwall?"

Isabela nodded as she began to relax, feeling safe in her lover's arms. "Fishermen brought me to the docks. They didn't even bother to loot me while I was unconscious. Their loss. I still had 10 sovereigns in my boots; enough to get a room at the Hanged Man and look for work. But Castillon sent Hayder to investigate the shipwreck and I needed help."

"That's when I stepped in and swept you off of your pretty little feet." Hawke remarked with a chuckle, her crystal blue eyes full of pride and love.

"Indeed." The Pirate Queen turned in the embrace, wrapping her arms around a pale neck. "And the rest is history." She noted with a peck to the forehead.

"I understand why you were apprehensive about telling me all of this. You were surrounded by so much death and misfortune." The Champion buried her face against her fiancée's heart, placing reassuring kisses on each freckle she found.

The Rivaini sighed. "It doesn't take a genius to see that I am the common thread in this tale of woe."

Missy shook her head, her nose tickling the other woman's collarbone. "But… take a step back for a moment. The Felicisima Armada made you carry slaves in the first place. Without that, this chain of events would have never unfurled. And without Castillon's involvement, you would still have your ship and its crew." She tenderly kissed the woman's pulse, enjoying the feeling of a fluttering heartbeat against her lips. "They're the common threads, Isabela, not you."

"I wish I could see through your eyes." The pirate muttered, mostly to herself.

The Champion pulled back, leaving them face to face and eye to eye. "Do you know what you'd see? A brave, clever, strong, caring, loving, confident, fun, and beautiful woman who doesn't take shit from anyone." She gave a cocky grin before stealing a few kisses. They sank down in the bed, the pale archer still wrapped around her companion.

"You do speak quite highly of yourself, my Goddess of the Hunt." The swashbuckler remarked as their lips parted. She was incredulous as she ever was, even when being given a series of compliments. The rest of Thedas saw her as the self-confident Pirate Queen of the Eastern Seas, but Artemis had access to her more humble side.

"Let me add daft to the list, then." She mumbled as she brushed her lips across Isabela's temple.

The Rivaini huffed, realizing that she was going to absorb the flattery, like it or not. "I'm not sure I entirely believe you. But if that were the case, we would be quite the pair, wouldn't we?" She gave a weak smile.

The crimson-haired hero pulled back to run her hands through her companion's dark, silken locks. "Castillon has no idea what he's up against. Because, you and I, Isabela; together we're unstoppable." She had a mile-wide smile as she pecked at a tan forehead. "I can't wait until we're married. You, me, Bethany, Merrill. We'll be a family. And we'll build a ship as big and as grand as you want! Then we can travel the vast oceans and high seas, pissing off Orlesians, ox-men, and Templars wherever we go! We'll drink and we'll dance, and every day will be a new adventure!" She gestured wildly with her hands and they both slipped into jovial laughter.

"Never change, Missy." The Pirate Queen commanded as she settled between her lover's legs, kissing playfully at smiling lips.

The Fereldan cradled her lover's face, her baby blues bright with the purest bliss. "I love you, the future Mistress Isabela Hawke."

"And I love you, Artemis Helena Hawke." Isabela poked her hero's robed chest with each name, her honey eyes full of mirth. They had been together for years, but she only just learned that her big, strong Champion had a middle name.

The huntress arched an eyebrow, confused. "How did you-?"

Her fiancée interrupted her mid-thought. "Bethany was not just playing with that lime haphazardly. She figured I deserved to know your full name if I was going to marry you." She chuckled, knowing how much the 'kiss' bothered the Champion, even though it was really a whisper. "It's not as bad as it could be. It's just… so feminine. Makes me want to pretty up your face and throw you in a frilly pink dress." She chuckled and pinched her lover's cheeks.

Hawke's father had given her a strong first name, but Leandra tried to balance it with a more womanly middle one, which was ill-fitting, to say the least. Missy shook her head in defiance. "No, no. Never going to happen. Someone has to wear the pants in this relationship." She looked smug as she jabbed a thumb into her own chest.

The pirate gasped, feigning surprise. "Wait a moment. What's that on your knees?" She pointed down, a mischievous smirk lighting up her wine-flushed face. "Scuff marks." She chastised with a tap of her finger. She was only teasing of course, but there were actually a few small ones, adding insult to the ego-injury.

The Goddess of the Hunt gave a mock growl. "Oh, I'll get you for that one!" She flipped their positions, straddling and pinning her struggling lover against the burgundy sheets, a hand on each wrist. "I've got you, you squirmy little swashbuckler!" She bared her teeth, despite the smile on her lips. The captive arched up to initiate a passionate kiss, submitting herself to her hero's wicked intentions. They pressed together, the friction from their wriggling bodies leaving them coated in a sheen of sweat. But the caresses became softer and they melted together, only pausing when in need of air.

"Never let me go." Isabela pleaded as they gasped for breath. Her amber eyes glistened with love, affection, and the large dose of desire that kept Hawke wrapped pleasantly around her finger.

Artemis beamed down at her future wife and purred like a satisfied cat. "Not even in death, my love."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was my favorite couple to write. In fact, their shorts were the first I completed. They've been edited and revised at least half a dozen times. I absolutely love both of these characters. They just mesh so wonderfully. And I hope that I did them proper justice.

However... this is the end of their part in this collection of short stories. I gave them 7 out of 29 songs! That doesn't sound like a lot, but the runner up only has 5, and that group is more focused on the individuals and not the couple.


	14. Landscape

**Merrill/Bethany [1]**

DA:2 Act 3 - Post-Clan

Third Person

**Landscape**

(Elvhen translations at end. Trust me; you'll need them. I suggest opening this chapter in multiple tabs/windows.)

* * *

"Isabela! What are you doing here? Where's Artemis or Merrill?" Bethany leapt from her desk at the sudden intrusion into her room at the Circle Tower. Members of her extended family did sneak in from time to time, but she wasn't expecting the pirate to come alone and without warning, no less. Had she her staff at hand, she may have accidentally killed her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Luckily, it was propped up by the window and out of direct reach.

"Sorry, just me this time." The rogue shrugged and sat at the end of the mage's bed. "Has Kitten talked to you about-?"

Bethany cut her off, turning her chair so that they could face one another. "Missy snuck in last week and told me about Marethari." She paused awkwardly at the memory. "But I haven't been able to reach Merrill with our mind-link. It's not broken or anything. She's just… ignoring me. But I can still sense her sadness." The younger Hawke ran her hand through her dark hair, sitting uncomfortably.

"It was… well, there aren't really words that suffice after what happened." Isabela sighed and leaned her back against the wall. "She's grieving. She lost her Keeper. Her clan wants her dead, so she can't even step foot near Sundermount. And she's… like the weather. Unstable."

The mage nodded in comprehension. "I've lost half of my relatives one way or another, so I've seen firsthand what heartache can do to a person."

"Yes, but she had all of her people's history etched out at her feet and it got Marethari killed. The sourpuss was the closest thing she had to family, beside you, of course." The Pirate Queen adjusted her clothing, choosing her words carefully. "It's as if she can't see the landscape anymore. You remember how she used to frolic through the forest like the little gay elf she is?" They both giggled at the double entendre as much as the vividness of the picture. "Now take that image and replace her with Fenris." Bethany squinted for a moment before shaking her head. "Exactly. It doesn't work. I'm surrounded by the two broodiest elves in all of Thedas." Isabela rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"She was taken from her parents at a very young age and given to the Sabrae. That's dark water to start with, you know?" The mage sucked nervously on the inside of her cheek.

"It's just… I tried to take her for a walk on the beach the other day, maybe clear her head a bit. She was like an undead trekking across acres of longing and mountains of tenderness. Depressing shit, Sunshine. Made me want to cry." Isabela sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest. Her best friend was miserable and no amount of tawdry jokes was going to break her out of it; thus the sudden trip to the Gallows. A little Sunshine for a wilted Daisy. It made perfect sense in her head, anyway.

Bethany fidgeted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs. "I just don't understand why she won't talk to me. It's like she wants the silence of her own empty mind, but fears the solitude. I've felt her reach out, but no message comes. It's like sending an empty envelope."

"That's just the silly kind of thing she would do normally." The Rivaini chuckled a bit before frowning again, reminding herself that the blood mage was far from her usual, whimsical self. "I don't know what's going on. Our daughter of the rain and snow just can't make up her mind. She acts like she wants to be alone, but then she halfway contacts you? I mean, what do we do? Build her a lighthouse and guide her into port? Or just guide her through a bottle of port and hope she figures it out herself?" They both shook their heads at that idea. Merrill was a sloppy, perverted, and troublesome drunk. She was much more likely to start a riot than find enlightenment.

The mage ran her hand through her hair again. "I think I'll try and contact her, if that's alright with you."

Isabela nodded and stood. "Do you want me to leave?" She gestured toward the door.

She waved away the offer. "No. It's nice having company for a while."

"As you wish, Milady Sunshine." The Pirate Queen gave a mock bow and reached under her bed. "I'm going to enjoy one of these, then." She retrieved one of the many 'pieces of literature' she snuck into the Tower as gifts. This one was entitled 'Witch of a Wild Night'. Bethany hadn't read half of the smut she received and the description of that particular story shied her away.

"Would you like a towel to sit on?" The younger Hawke offered sarcastically as she repositioned her chair in front of the heavily-barred window.

Isabela scoffed as she threw herself onto the mattress. "Ooo, good one _sis_. But the written word will never compare to what Missy can do." She licked her lips provocatively and winked. "You should see this thing she does with her tongue. It's _marvelous_."

Bethany groaned and rubbed her temples. "Can you just read your dirty book quietly, 'Bela? I don't want you to get caught and I kind of need to concentrate." A filthy gesture and the opening of the tome was her answer.

She closed her eyes, her mind-link searching for its mate. _Merrill? _A faint sign of recognition, but nothing more. _Sweetheart, I know you're there. _Still no reply, but a murmur of melancholy was evident. Bethany had to change tactics. _Ir abelas, ma vhenan. _The little Dalish elf could not resist her girlfriend when she spoke in her native tongue, even if her pronunciation left something to be desired.

**_"Bethany."_**It was not more than a whisper, an assurance that she was still alive.

_It's good to hear your voice, love. Isabela is here for a visit. She's worried about you and for good reason, I suspect._

**_"I… don't know what to say."_** Uncertainty.

_Just tell me what's on your mind. I enjoy your adorable ramblings. _She forced a smile, trying to send positive energy through the link.

**_"That's just it. I'm blank. I don't know what to think about all this."_** Confusion.

_You're not blaming yourself, are you?_

**_"Yes… and no. I killed the Keeper and I'll have to live with that. But she should have trusted me… I could have stopped the demon if it came through the Eluvian!"_** Frustration.

_I know that, sweetheart. I do. But she didn't want to put you in harm's way. She loved you, in her own grouchy and awkward fashion._

**_"But the clan, Elgar'nan! They don't understand! They hate me because I killed the Keeper, because she loved me more than them! It's not fair, Bethany! Why does everyone leave me?"_** The Circle mage could feel her lover's tears and every bit of emotion behind them.

_Shh. I'm here. Albeit in spirit, but I'm here. _

**_"I'm so alone."_** Another whisper, probably not meant to be a message at all. Just a private thought that found its way across the link. After six years of use, they had nearly perfected it; that much was clear now.

_Listen, sweetheart. I know things are rough right now. It feels like someone is cutting down your family tree. But you're never alone. You have me, Artemis, Aveline, and Varric, and…_

**_"Isabela?"_**Came the somewhat sarcastic reply.

_Sure, why not? Mages, hunters, warriors, liars, pirates. One big, happy family. _She bit back a laugh and looked over at the Rivaini. She was sitting cross-legged, gazing intently down at the book in her hands, turning it this way and that to look at the pictures.

**_"My clan was my family…"_** Another wayward thought of mourning.

_Stop your train of thought right there, Daisy. Let's get through this together, alright? I'm your heart, correct?_

**_"Yes."_** The elf was choking back her sobs and Bethany could almost see it as well as feel it.

_Then I want to grieve with you. Ir su araval tu elvaral u na emma abelas. _She did her best at transferring the syllables correctly, not confident in her pronunciation.

_"__**How did you know that saying?"**_Curiosity.

_First Enchanter Orsino and I comforted a young boy that transferred from another Tower. I remember him saying that. He told me what it meant later and I wrote it down. I also know there's an Elvhen eulogy song. I'd like you to sing it for me. _

**_"Bethany?"_**Modesty, with a twinge of amused appreciation.

_We're going to put her memory to rest, so that we may move on. Please? I've got free hugs with your name on them… _She sent a smile and a wink, hoping she would receive them.

**_"Ma nuvenin. But I have a horrible singing voice."_**Embarrassment. There was a pause before she continued.

**_"Hahren na melana sahlin, emma ir abelas  
Souver'inan isala hamin, vhenan him dor'felas  
In uthenera na revas_**

Vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera  
Vir samahl la numin, vir lath sa'vunin."

The voice that flooded Bethany's mind was soft and sweet. She didn't understand most of the words, but it seemed uplifting toward the end, and she found herself smiling as brightly as her nickname.

_Merrill, that was beautiful. _She sent as much warmth and pride as she could, feeling most of it come through.

**_"But what do I do now?"_** Doubt.

_Whatever you want! I want to give you back the open sky, the sea, the ancient wisdom of Arlathan. Whatever makes you happy! I want to make you happy. _She focused intently on a picture of them hugging tightly. It would be blurry, having to travel this way, but the warmth she was supplied with meant it had reached its destination.

**_"You do make me happy."_**Pride.

_I'm glad to hear it. Someone has to teach me proper Elvish! _She was beaming now, feeling the shift in emotion.

**_"I suppose I could do that… But only if you promise me something."_**Liveliness.

_Anything, sweetheart. Anything at all._

**_"Next time, you have to sing to me. You've got such a lovely voice."_** Love. Bethany had never sung for, or around, her girlfriend. The most anyone got to hear from her was a self-conscious hum.

_Must all your mates serenade you to prove their worth?_

**_"Absolutely! I don't want any children to inherit my voice!"_** Amusement.

_Are you saying you want to have my babies? _A smug smirk lit up her pale face. The conversation had taken a pleasant turn, at last.

**_"Yes… no! You should have mine! I'm much too small to carry around a mini-Hawke!"_** Hope.

Bethany remembered how tall her brother was before he died and how much he ate. _You may have a point there. _"Hey, 'Bela? Which one of you is getting pregnant?" She turned curiously to the pirate.

"WHAT?" Isabela choked and dropped her book in her lap, her face taken in shock.

The mage waved frantically, trying to quiet her. "Shh! You heard me. Who gets to birth the babies? You or Missy?" She asked seriously, despite the slight smile that threatened to curl her lips.

The Pirate Queen took a moment to consider before calmly replying. "I am not carrying anyone's children. If Hawke wants pups, she'll have to carry them herself." She informed her future sister-in-law as she picked up her book.

_Did you hear that? Isabela just told me that she's going to make Artemis have her babies. _She giggled slightly.

**_"I sensed as much. Little tan-skinned humans with flaming red hair? That'll be a sight to see! At least our half-elves will look normal!"_** Merrill sent her an image of three adorable, skinny, dark-haired youngsters wrestling and playing in a courtyard. Barefoot, of course, which made Bethany smile even brighter.

_Nothing about any of our children is going to be normal, considering the amount of magic it will take to produce them. _There were ways, of course; usually involving years of research and practice on the enchanter's part and a lot of coin on the couple's.

**_"None of us are average, are we?" _**Honesty.

_Not in the slightest. But I prefer it that way. _

**_"If we're going to have weird magical offspring, can we at least get a baby griffon?"_**Excitement.

_The moment I find one, I'll let you know. _If anyone could find a supposedly extinct species, it would be Isabela. "Merrill wants you to help find her a baby griffon." She chuckled as she made the request.

"I'll put it on my to-do list right between 'become the Queen of Rivain' and 'submit to the Qun'." The Pirate Queen answered as she closed her book, sliding it back under the bed.

**_"Isabela would be a great griffon-wrangler!"_**Whimsy.

_She's too busy 'wrangling' my sister to choose a new profession, let alone one that requires actual work. _She teased, still locking eyes with the Rivaini.

**_"I'm sure Artemis takes work… And lots of rope…"_**That little drabble came from a private corner of her mind and Bethany blushed. Isabela saw the pink in her cheeks and waved goodbye, quietly sneaking out the door.

_Merrill! I heard that one! _She shot back as soon as they were more alone.

**_"Sorry, love! My mind wanders this late at night."_**Innocence?

_I forgive you… but you owe me. _A hint of mischief escaped, just like her lazy grin. The one she saved exclusively for the bedroom. The one only her girlfriend had ever seen.

**_"What do you have in mind?"_**Definitely not innocence.

_Do you have a lyrium potion and a stamina draught on hand? _She asked politely as she began to undress, freeing herself from the restrictive Circle robes.

**_"In the other room, perhaps…"_**Intrigue.

Bethany quickly slid under the covers on her bed and exhausted her candle. _Good, because I don't plan on sleeping until we figure out exactly what this link can do. _

**_ Ma nuvenin, ma asha'alas._**

* * *

**Translations (in order of appearance):**

Ir abelas, ma vhenan - I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart

Elgar'nan - One of the Elvhen Creators, known as The God of Vengeance. Also used as an expletive.

Ir su araval tu elvaral u na emma abelas - A segment of the Elven Suledin, a song about endurance. 'But long journeys are made longer when alone within.'

Ma nuvenin - As you wish

**The Elven Eulogy Song**

**Hahren na melana sahlin, emma ir abelas** [Elder your time is come, now I am filled with sorrow]  
**Souver'inan isala hamin, vhenan him dor'felas** [Weary eyes need resting, heart has become grey and slow]  
**In uthenera na revas** [In Waking Sleep is freedom]

**Vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera** [We sing, rejoice, we tell the tales]  
**Vir samahl la numin, vir lath sa'vunin** [We laugh and cry, we love one more day]

Arlathan - The ancient cultural center of the Elvhen world, collapsed by the Tevinter Imperium

Ma asha'alas - You dirty girl

**Author's Note:**

I made this Merrill and Bethany a little less innocent than most people are used to. But they're grown women. You can't expect them to chat about butterflies and rainbows all day long. And, perversions or no, I think this pairing was still plenty fluffy.

I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. This is the end of timeline 1.


End file.
